Reações, Crisis
by LyaraCR
Summary: Sam e Dean se envolvem num caso na região dos lagos. O que poderá acontecer quando algo tem o trajeto interrompido e resolve voltar para ajeitar as coisas? Wincest, RPS, AU.
1. Apresentação

Oi pessoal!

Chegando mais uma vez aqui para entregar-lhes o fruto de Reações.

Reações – Crisis

Por Lyara C. R.

Tentando saltar fora de um bloqueio muuuito longo, aqui estou eu com meus papeizinhos em mãos e com o primeiro capítulo de mais uma longfic Wincest.

**Avisos:**

**Dean, Sam, Shane, Frank e o resto da corja toda ****não**** me pertencem. Apenas os estou usando para trazer diversão a quem gosta do gênero.**

**Sim, isso é um crossover com personagens OOC e talvez AU.**

**Sim novamente. Contém altas doses de incesto, homossexualidade e um caso que talvez nem exista. Repetindo: Isto é um AU (universo alternativo),**

**RPS (Real Person Slash),**

**Wincest (Winchester + Incest)**

**Isso é uma continuação de Reações, mas não é necessário ler a outra fic para compreender esta.**

**.**

Para os que ainda seguem comigo, desfrutem e saibam logo de cara: Essa será grande e demorada, do jeito que vários gostam!

.

Logo, advertências dadas, sigam em frente e divirtam-se...

25-03-09


	2. Parte 01

Então, aqui vai a nova trama Wincest...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reações – Crisis

Dias depois dos fatos ocorridos em Winchester, cortavam agora a estrada de South Dakota para Illinois. Fazia calor. Ambos estavam curtindo muito o momento pelo qual passavam. Era diferente. Estavam se entendendo cada vez melhor e se descobrindo a cada vez que se deitavam. Sim, estavam se deitando todas as noites, regados a vinho, White Label ou a si mesmos. A estadia na casa de Bobby não foi de todo ruim. Pra falar a verdade, a única coisa que não foi, foi ruim.

O sol fazia a estrada brilhar, fazia Sam dirigir mais rápido e Dean o olhar lascivamente, aproveitando o brilho de sua pele e o leve bronze que adquirira ajudando na pintura da casa de Bobby. Estava quase o fazendo parar o carro para continuar com aquela aposta que não tinha ganhador definido até hoje. Queria desempatar, não só pela aposta em si, mas pelo momento. Por ser Sam, o seu Sammy. Quente, provocante, inocente.

Se aproximou do mais novo que dirigia calmamente e lambeu-lhe a linha do maxilar. Sam voltou-se ao mais velho com o cenho franzido:

― Não vê que eu estou...

Antes que terminasse de falar, Dean havia atacado seus lábios. Desacelerou o carro e curtiu aquele momento, aquela língua dominando a sua, o fazendo esquentar ainda mais. Não, não era a temperatura aumentando. Não tinha a ver com o clima. Era Dean quem o estava deixando quente.

― Dean...

Gemeu entre o beijo e o mais velho se afastou. Sorriu de lado e alfinetou:

― Cuidado Samantha... Não vai ser legal se você bater o carro...

Olhou para o mais velho com a típica "cara-de-bunda" e resolveu deixar pra lá. Não estava à fim de render assunto com Dean, ou o dominaria ali mesmo, para fazê-lo se calar. De uma forma ou de outra o faria se calar. E na pior das hipóteses, o arrastaria para o banco de trás e o faria esquecer o próprio nome.

Continuaram trocando cantadas, toques e alfinetadas até a entrada de Crystal Lake, onde resolveram ficar quietos, devido ao grande número de pessoas e a necessidade de encontrar a bendita rodoviária, onde Shane Malcov certamente os estaria esperando.

Não demoraram em "concluir a tarefa", e quando deram por si, Sam já havia estacionado. Agora era só esperar o bendito Malcov os encontrar. A cidade era bonita, arborizada e limpa. Um ambiente claro, com muitas casas bonitas. Organizada e com muitas lojas também. E o mais bonito: Lagos e um grande lago. Tudo que alguém que deseja uma vida normal pode querer.

Um 4X4 parou ao lado deles, e dele, desceu um cara de mais ou menos 24 anos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos ou loiros, acima dos ombros, com mechas naturais. Tinha os olhos verdes mais penetrantes e inquisidores que ambos os Winchesters já haviam visto. Dean saiu do carro.

― Dean Winchester?

Perguntou o estranho. Sua voz grave fez Dean o olhar diretamente nos olhos, como se fosse um rei ou algo do tipo.

― Sim. Quem é você?

― Frank Malcov, irmão de Shane. Vim guiá-los.

― Olá Frank.

Dean estendeu-lhe a mão e se cumprimentaram formalmente. Sam fez o mesmo e voltaram para o carro em seguida.

Estradas afora, seguiram para os arredores ao norte da cidade. Por volta de vinte minutos e lá estavam eles: Certamente era o "vale das fadas". Nunca haviam visto uma mata tão bonita e promissora quanto aquela. Havia flores espalhadas aqui ou ali, um pouco de neblina pelo horário (sete da manhã)... Enfim: A "floresta" se auto-explicava encanto.

Andaram mais um pouco por uma estrada de terra e lá havia uma casa com o exterior em madeira branca. Mais um carro grande e uma moto estavam parados lá. O telhado era perfeito. Aquilo estava encantador demais.

Frank estacionou e desceu, gritando algo em seguida. Sam estacionou também e desceu do carro, sendo acompanhado por Dean.

De lá de trás do que supostamente seria uma garagem, surgiu um outro cara. Alto, com os cabelos loiros e ondulados, também com reflexos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo preguiçoso. Trajava apenas um jeans batido e um tênis caro. Tinha um pouco de tinta branca em algumas partes do corpo. Andava tranquilamente, como que dando tempo aos outros de pensarem como agir.

Aproximou-se do outro e foi devidamente apresentado:

― Este é Shane, meu irmão mais velho. Foi ele quem ligou para vocês.

Estendeu a mão para os garotos e foi cumprimentado formalmente.

― Oi.. Sou Shane Malcov como já devem imaginar.

― Oi Shane... Este é o meu irmão Dean.

― Então você é Sam... O cara que atendeu ao meu telefonema?

― Sim, sou eu.

Mais uns minutos de conversa jogada fora e apresentações dos problemas, do lugar e dicas de hospedagem do tipo "seria melhor se ficassem aqui", adentraram a casa. Era organizada até demais para dois homens que moram sozinhos.

Na sala de estar, havia uma TV de plasma na parede, um micro-system que não era nada de micro em baixo dela e uma guitarra. Na parede oposta, havia um sofá encostado, circundando o canto da sala. Imenso e bem gordo. Daria pra dormir ali durante dias sem sentir dor nas costas. Do outro lado da sala, havia uma mesa com um computador, um telefone e porta-retratos. Ao lado desta, havia um barzinho com aparentemente muitas bebidas. Um pouco à direita do mesmo, havia uma escada que dava certamente para os quartos.

Mais à frente, havia uma cozinha americana super-moderna e outro cômodo. Provavelmente um banheiro.

Foram apresentados à casa e todos se assentaram na sala, ainda conversando.

― Seria melhor se ficassem por aqui. O lago é bem perto e um trabalho de campo tornaria as coisas mais fáceis...

Argumentou Shane quanto ao que Sam disse sobre procurar um motel.

― Olha senhor Malcov...

― Shane, por favor.

― Ok... Eu também prefiro trabalhos de campo, mas se ficarmos aqui, certamente vamos atrapalhar sua rotina.

Nesse momento, Shane e Frank se entreolharam e sorriram. O mais velho disse logo em seguida:

― Se tivéssemos uma, mesmo assim não teríamos problemas.

E por fim, os Winchesters aceitaram ficar. Dean ainda tentou argumentar dizendo que fariam muita bagunça, mas não teve como. "Se descobrirem o tipo de irmãos que somos, provavelmente nos darão de presente à criatura do lago..." Pensou Dean, enquanto recolhia umas mochilas.

Shane o observava de longe. Havia voltado ao trabalho de "pintar a casa".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Continua...

**_Pois é.. Não disse que Wincest sempre dava frutos?_**


	3. Parte 02

Well.. Resolvi passar com muuuuito custo (mentiiira) para deixar o segundo cap. de Crisis pra todos nós! Sem mais delongas, agradeço de coração os reviews e deixo-lhes a trama!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

― Maldito!

Berrou Frank rindo, descendo do carro horas depois de ter saído após um telefonema.

― O que foi dessa vez Frankie?

Gritou Shane. Também sorria. O carro de Frank estava lameado. Provavelmente andara correndo contra alguém na zona sul.

― Meti o Walker dentro do lago lá em baixo. ― apontou para o lado da zona sul e gargalhou ― Deixei ele molhadinho!

Ambos gargalharam. Sam os olhava da varanda. Dean estava no notebook, provavelmente procurando algum site pornô. O fechou e se levantou do sofá. Foi até o mais novo e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

― Vem comigo.

Sam obedeceu sem dizer nada. Apenas seguiu Dean, que se embrenhou no mato, começando a andar para a dita "direção do lago".

Cinco minutos de caminhada silenciosa no mato e encontraram o dito "manancial". Realmente era a pureza em forma de paisagem. A água cristalina, as pedras cinzas, o fundo em areia branca... Flores em volta...

― Cara, isso tá parecendo a ilha das fadas...

Disse Sam, olhando em volta.

― Pois é... Mas me diz: Por um acaso você anda assistindo aqueles desenhos da Barbie ainda?

― Vá se ferrar.

Grunhiu Sam. Detestava esse tipo de brincadeiras (não realmente). Dean o fazia sentir-se uma mulher perante a ele.

― Nossa! A água tá gelada!

Disse Dean, ao tocar o líquido transparentemente azulado. Sam fez o mesmo. Sim, estava gelada. Muito gelada. Excelente para um mergulho... Seria perfeito se pudesse arrancar a roupa e saltar ali.

Um barulho alto e estridente... Água. Dean. Boxer cinza...

― Não creio que você fez isso!

O outro o olhou de dentro da piscina natural e disse:

― Pode acreditar. Parece que o problema não está no lago... Então, não tem problema em aliviar o calor, não é mesmo?

Sam sorriu. Aquele era o seu Dean... Aquele que não se importava com nada, aquele que se divertia com tudo, aquele que tornava os problemas coisas mais fáceis de lidar.

Fez o mesmo que ele. Ah.. O contato da água pura, fresca, límpida... Isso fez sua pele se arrepiar. Emergiu..

― Whoa! Que delícia!

― Viu? Pena que eu descobri primeiro...

― Você tem que ser a cobaia irmãozinho...

Espetou Sam. Acabou ficando por isso mesmo. Dean não quis render assunto. O tempo foi passando, eles continuaram naquela piscina natural até ouvirem ao longe um carro derrapando.

― Vamos embora?

Perguntou o mais velho. Sammy acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto seguia o irmão para fora do lago, que continuava encantador e límpido como antes.

Caminharam por uns minutos e a casa lhes apareceu no campo visual com um carro à mais estacionado ali e alguns gritos provenientes da frente da mesma. Correram até lá e encontraram um cara de camisa preta, cabelos muito curtos e jeans, molhado, berrando com Frank.

― Seu bastardo imbecil!

― Bastardo não Walker! Bastardo Não!

Berrou devolvendo à altura. Caminharam em direção um ao outro e o inevitável aconteceu: saíram no braço.

― Dean! Faz alguma coisa!

― O que?

― Separa!

― Eu não! Não quero me meter em mais confusão...

Mais três carros chegaram derrapando. Seus motoristas desceram enquanto Shane ia porta afora:

― Que merda tá havendo aqui?

Berrou. Um outro cara loiro respondeu:

― O otário do Frank derrubou o Jason no lago...

― Otário é você!

Shane foi em direção ao cara e vice e versa. Aquilo seria feio. Sam agarrou o braço de Shane, que o olhou feio. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

― Calma Shane... Me ajuda a separar aqueles dois se não vão se matar..

O mais velho suspirou e levou em conta que eles eram Malcovs. Malcovs não caíam no braço por qualquer coisa...

Foram até a briga enquanto Dean ficou parado olhando seu irmão se meter naquilo que não o dizia respeito.

Enfim: Foi trabalhoso e por milagre Sam não saiu com o nariz quebrado daquilo.

Meia hora depois, não havia mais ninguém além dos irmãos Malcov e Winchester. Shane havia dispersado a bagunça toda. A galera segurou Jason e Shane e Sammy seguraram Frank, parando a degladiação. Como o auge da briga já tinha passado, não havia mais o que fazer ali. Todos foram embora.

Sentados nas cadeiras da varanda, Sam cuidava de uns pequenos cortes na face de Frank, enquanto esse reclamava como se não devessem tê-los separado. Pelo visto, ele queria acabar com a raça de Jason, o que de nada adiantaria: eram igualmente fortes. O máximo que aconteceria, seria uma briga até o limite de exaustão de ambos.

― Vocês deveriam ter deixado eu acabar com ele!

― Frank... Calma! Não ia adiantar nada vocês continuarem brigando! O máximo que iria acontecer, seria vocês caírem exaustos!

― Ah.. E-eu.. sei...

Disse, abaixando o rosto e aceitando o que o mais novo falara.

― Você só precisa relaxar um pouco agora.

Disse Sam finalizando o último band-aid no rosto de Frank.

― Obrigado Sam...

Levantou-se e entrou. Sam permaneceu sentado ali, observando onde minutos antes havia visto uma briga até engraçada.

Shane saiu, indo em direção à Sam...

― Sammy...

O chamou. Ele o olhou e deu seu sorriso amistoso de sempre.

― Obrigado por me ajudar com o Frank... Ele sempre me causa esse tipo de problemas... ― sorriu sem graça e o tocou o ombro. Sam acompanhou o gesto com o olhar ― Os caras não suportam o jeito agressivo dele dirigir e apelam...

― Mas... ― estava desconcertado com a mão de Shane em seu ombro ― Ele sempre foi assim?

Perguntou, talvez como um questionamento relacionado ao suposto caso. Pela selvageria de Frank, Sam chegou a imaginar que talvez o ser da floresta fosse ele. Errou.

― Sim, isso é mal de família... ― sorriu amarelo e retirou a mão do ombro de Sam ― Eu também já fui assim. Mas sabe Sammy... ― se assentou preguiçosamente numa das cadeiras da varanda ― Não valia à pena pra mim ficar correndo por aí. Não sou muito chegado nesse tipo de "adrenalina"... Prefiro consertar e customizar os carros.

Sam se voltou à Shane, encostando as costas na balaustrada. O vento bateu em seus cabelos marrons e a luz do dia o fez parecer tão... "Mordível!". Pensou Shane, tentando repreender um sorriso que mesmo assim lhe escapou. Ficaram conversando ali por mais um bom tempo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí? O que acharam? Já deu pra sentir um gostinho???

Se não, esperem um pouquinho e já verão!

Beijos a todos!


	4. Parte 03

Mais uma vez aqui para deixar outro capítulo. Agradeço a quem está acompanhando e principalmente a quem deixou reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean saía do banho quando topou com Frank entrando no quarto com um ar abatido. Ele se apoiava vez ou outra nas paredes, fazendo com que continuasse em pé. Caso contrário, iria de encontro ao chão. E realmente: Levantar-se não era a coisa mais fácil a se fazer agora.

― Cara.. Você está bem?

Perguntou Dean encostando a mão no ombro de Frank, que vestia apenas um bermudão verde claro.

― Relaxa bro... Eu tô só viajando!

Piscou e sorriu pra Dean, que o soltou e abriu a porta. Frank adentrou e tombou-se na cama.

― Não se preocupa não forasteiro... Logo eu saio daqui do seu quarto...

― Quê isso! O quarto é seu! Pode ficar o quanto quiser...

Disse o Winchester mais velho, pegando um bermudão semelhante ao de Frank, porém preto e se vestindo, deixando a borda da boxer branca aparecendo. Olhou mais uma vez para o Malcov mais novo. Este já estava apagado.

Saiu do quarto e foi descendo as escadas devagar. Da metade delas, pode ouvir o riso de Sam. Aquele riso que era só dele. Sentiu algo dentro do peito. Uma espécie de raiva ou formigamento que ele preferiu não dar nome.

Terminou de descer o pequeno lance de degraus que faltava e pôde ver Sam encostado na varanda com Shane sentado à sua frente. Pareciam flertar...

Dean travou a mandíbula e resmungou sonoramente. Sam olhou pra ele, pareceu despedir-se de Shane e foi até seu irmão.

― Dee... Que cara é essa?

― Que cara?

Despistou, indo em direção à cozinha. Sam o seguiu.

O mais velho encostou-se na bancada de mármore e Sam insistiu:

― Dean... Não tava fazendo nada!

― ...

― Dá pra olhar pra mim?

― ...

― Dean.. Pelo amor de Deus! Não vai dar crise agora, né?!

― Sam... Se você continuar falando assim, eu vou pegar o carro e só voltar amanhã de manhã.

― Mas eu estou só me explicando!

― Se não fez nada de errado não tem o que explicar, não é mesmo?

Nessa hora, Shane entra na casa e sorri para os Winchesters.

― Me acompanha preparando o jantar Dean?

Perguntou Shane. Dean travou a mandíbula mais uma vez e fuzilou Sam com o olhar. O mais novo saiu de cena antes que Dean pulasse em seu pescoço, subindo talvez para o quarto, onde Frank dormia...

Lá em baixo, Shane se aproximou de Dean e disse com seu sorriso encantador:

― Sempre que quiser algo, fique à vontade para pegar. A casa é de vocês.

― Ah! Ok. Obrigado.

Sorriu cordialmente. Shane abriu a geladeira e perguntou:

― Do que você gosta? Tenho massas, doces, huh... Cerveja... ― sorriu sem graça ― Tenho endereço e telefone dos restaurantes aqui também.. ― apontou para a geladeira ― Só coisas, besteiras sabe, que eu e o Frank gostamos...

Dean sorriu. Se tivessem uma casa ele e Sam também seriam assim?? Perguntou-se por segundos, até que Shane o tocou e apontou para uma vasilha preta decorada em prata.

― Abre e prova um pedaço. Receita de família.

Dean o fez e se deparou com uma torta doce imensa, aparentemente floresta negra. Granulado sobre chantilly e cerejas.

― Nossa! O que tem de recheio nisso?

― Se-gre-do!

Shane sorriu e cortou um pedaço generoso para si mesmo. Dean o seguiu servindo-se também. Sentaram-se na mesa e assim que Dean degustou o primeiro pedaço daquela iguaria, sorriu e elogiou com toda a sua sinceridade. Shane lhe sorriu e voltaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos.

Sam saiu da varanda do andar superior. Agora teria que entrar realmente. Estava com a roupa molhada e precisava de um banho, caso contrário, adoeceria.

Sua mão tocou a maçaneta temerosamente e ele abriu a porta. Frank estava apagado na cama. Seus cabelos caíam levemente por seu rosto, o deixando sombreado naquelas cores tão... Delicadas, angelicais? Rudes? Talvez. Sam sacudiu a cabeça ante isso. Pegou sua toalha na mochila e entrou no banheiro.

Alguns minutos e Frank acordou. Sentiu um cheiro de shampoo de...

― Mel?

"Que diabos o Shane tem na cabeça?" Pensou enquanto se levantava, dirigindo-se à porta do banheiro, achando que seu irmão mais velho estivesse lá. Tocou a maçaneta e abriu em silêncio, como fazia constantemente.

― Sam?

Assustou-se ao ver quem estava em boxers chumbo em baixo do chuveiro.

― Frank!!

Sam se assustou. Olhou para o outro. Seus cabelos caíam sobre sua face, o aroma de shampoo impregnado no ambiente...

― Desculpa... E-eu... ― Frank coçou a nuca ― Pensei que fosse o Shane, sabe..

Sorriu amarelo e ia saindo do banheiro quando se lembrou de seu pertence em cima do armário. Um frasco rosa choque. Sam cresceu os olhos e perguntou:

― Que é isso?

Abriu o vidro do box. Frank sorriu. Mostraria sua superioridade para mais um.

― Só um composto desenvolvido por mim.

Recostou-se à bancada da pia e sorriu de lado. Sam sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Ele mesmo tinha o seu composto;

― E o que é?

― Bom.. Digamos que seja uma injeção de adrenalina em comprimido.

Sorriram. Frank se aproximou e disse com seu olhar mais que penetrante:

― Vou deixar uma pra você experimentar... Talvez goste.

Sorriu. Deixou dois comprimidos enrolados em papel higiênico dentro do armário do espelho e saiu do banheiro. Sam estava começando à achar Frank um cara legal!

Lá em baixo, Dean trocava idéias com Shane. Cavalheiro demais, o Malcov mais velho se propôs à cozinhar para o jantar. Dean se prontificou em ajudá-lo e resolveram por fazer uma refeição ao ar livre. Ou seja: Churrasco.

Enquanto preparavam as coisas, Shane ligava para alguns conhecidos e Dean treinava suas habilidades culinárias para quando se casasse com Sam. Riu diante disso.

― Tá faltando cerveja...

Disse Shane ao abrir a geladeira. Teria que "despencar" na cidade para comprar.

― Bom, se quiser, eu posso ir buscar.

Prontificou-se Dean.

― Se você não se importar, eu gostaria que fosse...

Nesse momento, Frank desce as escadas. Havia escutado a parte de ir buscar algo.

― Vai aonde forasteiro?

Perguntou o Malcov mais novo, tocando o ombro de Dean.

― Comprar cerveja para o churrasco do Shane.

― Churrasco maninho?

Inquiriu Frank. Há muito não faziam um.

― Resolvi cozinhar pra nós. ― disse Shane sorrindo ― Pode dar um pulo na cidade com o Dean?

― Sem problemas... ― disse Frank passando a mão pelo abdômen definido ― Só vou pegar uma camisa.

Dean reparou como Frank tinha um bronze de praia. Aquele tom de pecado, de luxúria e... Sim, estava varrendo Frank com os olhos. Quando deu por si, abaixou a cabeça e concordou com qualquer coisa que Shane dizia, sem perceber como ele olhava o irmão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See Ya!


	5. Parte 04

Antes de tudo, agradeço a quem acompanha e as reviews que estou recebendo. Espero que estejam gostando da trama!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam estava na cama, vestido apenas com uma regata azul-cinza e com uma bermuda preta, exalando o aroma do shampoo misturado ao do perfume caro. Sua visão estava tão lenta, que vez ou outra quando ela voltava ao normal, achava que estava rápida demais. Sorria diante disso. Estava se sentindo tão bem!

Frank entrou no quarto e observou Sam.

― Tudo bem bro?

― Leeento...

― Logo passa. Daí você vai ver como fica legal... Se dê quinze minutos. Tudo passa.

Tocou o rosto de Sam e foi até o guarda-roupa. Pegou uma regata branca e vestiu.

― Stay Ok, Winchie...

Sam sorriu. Frank sorriu e pôde ver Sam fechar os olhos. Saiu do quarto. Teria que aproveitar a ida à cidade para comprar qualquer porcaria doce pra comer mais tarde.

Algum tempo depois, Sam resolve por abrir os olhos. Sorriu. Tudo tinha se normalizado. Parecia estar em auto-mode mais uma vez em sua vida. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Estava completamente revigorado. Tudo dentro de si no mais perfeito desempenho.

Encontrou Shane na cozinha, tirando as coisas da geladeira e com o telefone na mão livre. Discava um número.

Foi se aproximando e observando como Shane tinha o corpo definido... Era um pouco mais alto. Tinha os ombros um pouco mais largos. Os cabelos presos naquele rabo-de-cavalo preguiçoso ameaçavam deixar mechas escaparem. Aquele tom dourado dentre os fios castanho-médios... Shane era até bem bonito...

Reparou que Sam estava debruçado na bancada o observando. Parou o que fazia por um momento e ficou o observando da mesma maneira que ele o observava. Reparou em cada detalhe de Sam e foi se aproximando devagar, como uma serpente próxima de dar o bote. Ah... Aquilo estava começando a seguir em "linha curva". Sam não sabia nem ao menos seu nome, enquanto Shane sabia demais. Sabia que o mais novo estava indefeso, sabia que ele não se lembraria de nada, como seu irmão Frank. Sabia que Sam era apenas um garoto indefeso, ao menos no momento.

Aproximou-se das costas do mais novo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― Você está bem, Sammy?

A voz de Shane pareceu mais rouca que o normal e Sam se arrepiou diante disso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que algo estava empurrando-lhe contra o balcão e havia um braço passado ao redor de sua cintura. Sentiu lábios no seu pescoço e gemeu algo aparentemente desconexo. Aquela situação estava estranha demais. Eram dois opostos: A inocência e vulnerabilidade de Sam e o pecado e a insanidade de Shane. Ambos estavam sozinhos ali naquele ambiente, fechados, alterados. Sam estava ardendo. Shane estava ardendo. E como testemunha de toda aquela ação, de todo aquele pecado, estava Castiel encostado no início da escada, velando por eles, mais precisamente pela integridade de Sam Winchester, camuflando-se no que o momento não os permitia ver.

Sam girou dentro da prensa e ficou cara a cara com o Malcov mais velho. O olhar de Shane brilhava tanto, que parecia algo até um pouco insano. Sam sorriu diante disso enquanto puxava o elástico dos cabelos de Shane, soltando-os, deixando que eles caíssem sobre os ombros do mais velho.

Shane afundou as mãos nos cabelos de Sam, que fechou os olhos. Agora! Era agora que desfrutaria daqueles lábios finos e bem desenhados do garoto Sammy.

Porém, para o desgosto de Shane, não foi bem assim. Próximos, muito próximos, com menos de dez centímetros de distância para consumar o primeiro toque de lábios, a campainha tocou. Shane grunhiu qualquer coisa, sorriu para Sam e se afastou.

"Deus! O que estou fazendo!" Pensou Sam, "voltando a si" por um breve momento. Subiu as escadas com pressa e se trancou no quarto, deixando-se escorrer pela porta até o chão. Esfregou os olhos e suspirou. Suspirou mais uma vez e deixou seu coração se acalmar.

Concluída a árdua tarefa, Sam se deu ao luxo de abrir os olhos para deparar-se com dois sapatos italianos em tom Whiskey à sua frente, que subindo o olhar, combinavam perfeitamente com o jeans desbotado, a camisa social e o casaco marfim de...

― Castiel?!

Arregalou os olhos e se levantou. O outro permaneceu inexpressivo como sempre. Teria uma pequena conversa com Sam sobre sua conduta, e seria agora, mesmo com ele sob os efeitos daquela "coisinha do mal".

― Sim. Eu mesmo. E é bom não se fingir de surpreso nem fazer perguntas. Pode se assentar, porque eu garanto: Tenho tanto pra falar, que enquanto seu irmão não voltar, não sairei daqui.

Sam obedeceu calado, indo até a cama e convidando o anjo para sentar-se ao seu lado. Castiel o fez e começou:

― Em primeiro lugar: Sei que talvez nem se lembre desse nosso encontro quando o efeito do que está "vestindo" passar. Em segundo lugar: Não minta. Não vai adiantar. E em terceiro e não menos importante lugar: Tudo o que falarmos será repassado à Dean. Ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo.

― Mas...

O anjo o interrompeu fazendo um gesto até um pouco brusco com a mão.

― Não fale, enquanto eu não terminar ou até que eu solicite que o faça, certo? ― seus olhos pareceram adquirir um brilho divertido diante da expressão de criança repreendida de Sam ― O que diabos era aquilo acontecendo lá em baixo? Tem noção do estrago que isso faria nos sentimentos de Dean?

― O-o que? ― Sam não estava conseguindo organizar as coisas dentro de sua cabeça ― Como assim?

― Escute. Shane estava se "atracando" com você. Já pensou se Dean visse? Coloque-se no lugar dele. O que pensaria se o visse se atracando com Frank? Ou até mesmo com Shane? Agora pense: Você e Dean... Algo tão errado se tornar mais complexo ainda... Qual seria o fim de vocês? Deixariam de se proteger para ir cada um pro seu lado e deixar o outro à espera do apocalipse com seu poço de rancor e com a ira corroendo-lhe por dentro?

― M-mas..

― Cale-se! ― ordenou ― Não sabe o que está fazendo, eu sei! Mas isso também é culpa sua. Não devia se deixar levar por esses "compostos inofensivos". Isso ainda vai te trazer grandes problemas Samuel... E se eu fosse você, prestaria mais atenção antes de se desrespeitar de tal forma vulgar e suja como a qual você tem agido...

Respirou fundo. Não estava nem na metade da lição de Sam, mas precisava ser cauteloso quanto ao tamanho da bomba que estava largando sobre os ombros do Winchester mais novo. Aquela reprimenda já tinha sido quase o suficiente por hoje.

― Só espero que lembre-se e faça bom uso das minhas palavras Samuel. Não torne algo tão complexo e talvez tão errado em algo catastrófico. Preste atenção no terreno aonde pisa. Este pode ruir ante seus olhos e sob seus pés quando menos esperar.

E dito isso, Castiel se levantou, indo até a beira da janela e desaparecendo, deixando Sam sozinho no silêncio do quarto, que logo foi quebrado pelo barulho tão familiar de seu Impala chegando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí? Gostaram?


	6. Parte 05

Bom, passando pra deixar mais um capítulo de Crisis. Não sei se está tendo boa aceitação e até pensei em parar, mas como quase nunca deixo uma coisa no ar, vou tentar terminá-la...

Obrigada aos que seguem e mais ainda aos poucos que deixam reviews...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saiu do carro sorridente. Frank até era um cara legal... Sabe, tinha assunto, falava sobre tudo, conhecia todos e brigava com quase todos. Sabia ser mau na hora certa e sabia ser bom quando era necessário. Era o típico irmão-mais-novo-perigo. Era como uma bomba. Ora era inofensivo ora era perigoso como radiação. Marcante. Marcava. Malcov.

Desceram com todas as coisas e foram direto até a cozinha. Shane estava lá com uma garota loira bem simples até, do tipo "a dona-de-casa perfeita" e uma morena estilo cowgirl. Ambas foram apresentadas à Dean.

― Lei e Sally, amigas de infância.

Shane estava sorridente demais. Mas também com aquelas beldades... Dean cortou sua linha de pensamento. Tinha mais o que fazer.

― Hey Shane... Sabe onde tá o Sammy?

― Ele subiu faz um tempo.

Dean largou os pacotes e subiu as escadas, indo para o quarto. Abriu a porta e encontrou Sam deitado. Estava coberto e no escuro. Dormia. Havia uma terceira pessoa, a qual Dean reconheceu de imediato.

― Cas?!

― Dean...

O anjo sorriu cordialmente. Dessa vez, tinha uma expressão mais fechada que o normal na face límpida...

― O que tá pegando Cas? Por que tá com essa cara?

― Precisamos conversar Dean... É algo bem sério. E se eu fosse você, se assentava.

― M-mas.. O que pode ser tão sério assim?

O anjo apontou para Sam e Dean entendeu, sentando na beirada da cama de casal, perto dos pés da mesma. O anjo contou tudo o que viu, omitindo detalhes, é claro. Não queria machucar Dean, não enquanto não fosse necessário. Aquilo causou um formigamento no estômago do mais velho. Ele tremia. Castiel percebeu e o tocou a face. Dean esquivou.

― Vai me apagar também?

― Não. Sam apagou por causa do efeito da droga. Você não vai apagar ao meu toque.

Sorriu. Tinha carinho por Dean. Era quem deveria proteger, e faria de um a tudo por isso. O acariciou o rosto e Dean automaticamente se acalmou. Aquele toque era tão acolhedor... Fechou os olhos ante isso. Castiel permaneceu acariciando-lhe o rosto por mais algum tempo até Sam se mexer na cama.

― Ele deve acordar logo. Eu preciso ir. O dever me chama.

Dean abriu os olhos e Castiel não estava mais lá. Nem ele nem o seu toque. Se levantou preguiçosamente e foi até a mochila, separar algo para vestir agora à noite.

Sam abriu os olhos e notou o quarto na penumbra. Dean estava revirando uma mochila.

― Que horas são?

Perguntou rouco.

― Hora de você tomar vergonha na cara e parar de usar essas porcarias...

O mais novo deu-se um tapa na testa. "Castiel..." Haviam realmente conversado. Só esperava que não tivesse contado nada de muito bombástico à Dean.

― Dean...

Se assentou na cama. O mais velho o olhou com um semblante muito sério. Bem mais sério que o normal. Éh... Era bom começar a ter medo...

― Por um acaso você sabe o que o Frank te deu?

― S-sei...

― Não Sam! Você acha que sabe. ― falavam baixo, mas o tom de Dean deixava evidente a sua irritação ― E se você tivesse esticado? Já pensou o que seria de mim? Eu teria que te buscar no inferno!

― Ah! Ok! Pode deixar que não vou te dar esse trabalho.

― Sam, não é isso! Todo o mal que eles fariam à você lá em baixo... Só eu sei o que passei e por mais suportável que esteja sendo agora Sam, você não merece sofrer tudo o que eu sofri.

― Desculpe se você sofreu demais por minha causa. Eu juro Dean, não era a intenção...

Sam estava sarcástico demais. Dean queria estapeá-lo ali mesmo. Porém, lembrou-se de uma das coisas ditas por Castiel: "Proteja-o como sempre fez. Durante uma tempestade não há nada melhor que um abrigo seguro para se esconder..."

Respirou fundo. O anjo tinha toda a razão. Foi até Sam e o abraçou, colando-o ao seu peito.

― Só tenho medo de te perder Sammy... Você é tudo o que tenho. Então, se puder, pense nisso...

Essas palavras e a simples carícia de Dean em seus cabelos fizeram Sam se acalmar. O mais novo sentiu vontade de chorar. Só tinha tomado aquilo por... por... Nem sabia por quê! Não foi de todo culpado. Tá bom, mas pelo menos 70% era sua culpa. Ele aceitara e ainda tirara onda com esse assunto junto a Frank.

Se ajoelhou na cama ficando face à face com o mais velho e o beijando sem aviso prévio.

― Desculpa Dee...

Disse dentre o beijo, que obviamente não acabou por aí. Sam sentiu que cairia pra trás. Agarrou-se ao pescoço do mais velho e o puxou junto a si. Caíram.

As línguas se tocavam, os corpos se roçavam, Sam acariciava as costas largas de Dean, que por sua vez, passava a mão no tórax e nas pernas do mais novo.

Sim, as coisas estavam esquentando ali, num quarto alheio, com o risco de serem pegos e de todos descobrirem o tipo de relação fraternal que eles tinham. Mas pra falar a verdade, pouco se importavam. Tinham passado praticamente o dia inteiro sem trocar sequer um toque! Isso os deixou flamejantes...

E de espreita, mais uma vez, o anjo os observava...

"Moral da história: Se pode passar por um portão, para que derrubar o muro do castelo?" Pensou o anjo, sorrindo e indo embora, dessa vez de verdade. Se o Senhor soubesse o que ele estava observando agora... Riu. Seria feio... Muito feio, até mesmo para ele, um dos mais exemplares anjos. Sumiu como poeira no vento.

Lá em baixo, as garotas tocavam e cantavam animadamente antes de terem que ir pra casa se arrumar. Frank estava degustando uma Bud. Sim... Velha e boa Budweiser.. Shane por sua vez, estava tirando muitas coisas da geladeira. Coisinhas básicas para preparar a "ceia". Abaixou-se e Frank desgrudou os olhos das lindas amigas de infância para grudá-los nas costas musculosas de seu irmão. Shane era muito atraente... "Droga. Tá dando reação com a cerveja..." Pensou, atribuindo seu interesse repentino nos atributos do outro aos comprimidos que havia ingerido "inocentemente". Saiu em direção à varanda, batendo a porta quando passou.

Shane percebeu que o irmão não estava normal pela batida da porta. Levantou-se, fechou a geladeira e foi atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Daqui pra frente a coisa esquenta..


	7. Parte 06

Hello people... Sei que muitos têm acessado e poucos tem deixado reviews. Continuo postando sem saber se está tendo uma boa aceitação. Mesmo que início de trama acho que mereço comentários. Se não acham, ao menos digam. Já pensei em parar, mas se o fizesse, estaria sendo injusta com os que acompanham e incentivam, e além de tudo, comigo mesma. Espero que manifestem-se, porque sei que sim, mereço comentários. Sejam eles pedras ou bombons, os mereço. Crisis não é apenas uma folha em branco.

Bom, chega de falação, e aos que seguem comigo... Have fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

― Frank... ― ele não parou ― Frank!

Correu e o segurou. Só o toque de Shane fez o Malcov mais novo arrepiar-se.

― Por que diabos saiu daquele jeito?

― Que jeito?

Dissimulou uma leve embriaguez, a qual Shane não engoliu.

― Pode parar. Você não fica assim com meia garrafa de Bud... ― se aproximou. Até demais na opinião de Frank ― O que tá rolando? Me diz...

Ah! Ah... Aquele baixo tom de voz fez Frank suspirar e olhar para o céu, pedindo ajuda e se segurando para não deixar-se agir a base do "composto".

― Não é nada Shane... Nada.

― Se não fosse nada você não estaria assim...

O tocou o rosto numa espécie de carícia. "Ah não! Aí já é pedir demais pra eu agüentar sem fazer nada!" Pensou Frank, abaixando a cabeça e olhando dentro dos olhos de Shane.

― Não é nada bro...

Sua voz saiu rouca e com um "leve" tom duvidoso, o que fez Shane se aproximar ainda mais. Por amor à Deus! Estavam com menos de vinte centímetros de distância agora! "Estado crítico!! Estado crítico!!" Berrava a mente de Frank, enquanto tentava inutilmente não cerrar os olhos. O fez. Aquela expressão na face do mais novo fez Shane libertar certas fantasias sujas de carvão de sua mente e se aproximar vagarosamente para consumar o ósculo... O que de fato não aconteceu.

O mato próximo a direção do lago se mexeu de uma forma tão intensa, que fez ambos se afastarem e olharem naquela direção. Havia floquinhos prateados caindo do alto das arvores. Shane tomou a mão de Frank e gritou, correndo pra dentro:

― Vem Frankie! Corre!

O fizeram. Entraram ofegantes. Shane estampou Frank na parede, talvez numa tentativa de protegê-lo. Só mesmo Deus agora para tirá-lo dessa... Deus ou as meninas...

― O que foi isso!

― Por que entraram assim?!

Indagaram assustadas. Shane respondeu ofegantemente rouco. Seu coração estava a mil:

― O mato... Do lago!

Frank resolveu ajudar:

― Mexeu e era... a coisa de novo...

Todos ficaram apavorados, mas resolveram deixar pra lá. Não tinham com o que esquentar no momento, pois não tinham uma solução.

Um ruído fez-se presente. Todos se entreolharam. Um ruído estranho, parecendo algo como metal arrastando sobre o cimento e se debatendo. Os irmãos se afastaram e foram trancar a porta da cozinha. Se fosse algo que pudesse entrar, eles teriam ao menos essa segurança.

Algum tempo se passou e tudo ficou quieto, quieto demais. Resolveram deixar pra lá. Estavam seguros ali. Ao menos portas e janelas estavam fechadas, trancadas, proibindo a "coisa" de entrar ali.

― Credo gente.. Isso tá cada vez mais estranho...

― Não se preocupe Sally, vamos dar um jeito nisso logo, os caras tão aí pra isso.

― Éh Shane, podem até estar, mas agora no meio da zona, eles nem desceram!

Frank interrompeu. Estava abraçado com Lei.

― Eles podem estar dormindo, não sabemos há quanto eles vem pegando estrada direto. Parecem estar cansados, ou ao menos foi isso que Dean me disse quando estávamos na cidade. Desceram de Dakota do Sul pra cá quase sem parar, fazendo o mínimo de tempo.

― Tá, mas se a coisa tivesse entrado?

Perguntou Lei, olhando para Frank por cima dos ombros.

― Aí eles teriam acordado com os nossos gritos.

Todos riram do humor negro do Malcov mais novo. Realmente tinha sido engraçado.

Lá em cima, o que os Winchesters menos faziam era dormir. Dean serpenteava entre as pernas de Sam, indo e voltando, enquanto sua mão acariciava o mais novo. Poucos minutos e tudo se acabou num flash branco... Estavam exaustos, mas dessa vez era por um motivo que valia à pena.

Dean se deitou sobre o peito de Sam e este, ainda ofegante e rouco perguntou:

― O que será que foi aquilo?

― Deve ter sido o monstro do lago.

― É impressão minha ou você não tá dando a mínima?

― Bom, agora não tô importando mesmo não...

Riram.

― Podia ter matado eles Dean!

― Mas não o fez. Não com esses risos lá em baixo.

O mais velho se levantou e estendeu a mão ao outro.

― Vem Sammy... Vamos tomar banho.

E assim, entraram para a suíte. Teriam que arrumar a bagunça na cama de Frank... Aqueles lençóis estavam imundos agora.

― Mais tarde vamos na cidade comigo?

Perguntou Sam de dentro do box, enquanto Dean dava uma "maquiada" nos lençóis.

― Vamos, mas pra quê?

― Pra não precisar fazer o que você está fazendo agora.

Dean boiou nessa, mas deixou pra lá.

― Vamos sim, sem problema.

Tomaram um banho rápido e se vestiram. Agora estavam prontos para a noite à moda Winchester.

― Sam... ― Dean chamou e riu ― o seu pescoço...

O mais novo se encarou no espelho e viu algumas (muitas) marcas ali. Tinha mais um motivo pra ir à cidade.

― Vou começar a comprar maquiagem...

Disse, antes de tomar o perfume floral exótico da mão de Dean e borrifar no seu próprio corpo. Agora sim! 100% prontos.

Ainda havia um certo cheiro naquele quarto. Dean borrifou perfume pelo ambiente na tentativa falha de abafar o acontecido.

― Não vai adiantar Dean! Nem cigarros adiantam...

― Seja o que for essa sua idéia pra eu não precisar me livrar dessas provas, espero que funcione...

― Bom, acho que vai funcionar sim...

Disse, abraçando a cintura do mais velho por trás e o puxando contra si.

― Sam... O que você quer?

― Ah Dean... Você nem imagina...

O mais velho se arrepiou ao imaginar certas coisas que talvez suprissem o "você nem imagina" de Sam.

Largou o mais velho.

― Acho melhor a gente descer antes que eu resolva te fazer dormir do melhor modo...

Saiu do quarto. Dean quedou-se boquiaberto. O que Sam queria dizer com aquilo? Sim. Era o que ele estava pensando. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao imaginar como seria ter Sam... Digamos, deixa isso pra lá.

Saiu do quarto também, notando Sam em toda a sua perfeição dentro de uma regata cinza e um jeans azul batido, sentado ao lado da loira. Não, não ficou com ciúme. Não dela.

Sam olhou seu irmão surgir no alto da escada. Dean ficava muito bonito com roupas verde-alemão. Ainda mais sendo aquela camisa... Tão justa quanto o jeans azul-escuro novinho! Deixava todos os detalhes de seu abdômen à mostra.

Desceu e se assentou ao lado de Sam.

― O que foi aquele barulho?

Inquiriu de quem quer que fosse. Sally o olhou sorridente e respondeu:

― Bom, eu não sei, mas deve ter sido a coisa do lago...

Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo até que Shane se levantou e disse que iria tomar um banho e se vestir direito. Sam pôde observar como Frank observava o mais velho enquanto esse subia as escadas lentamente, com os cabelos soltos e reluzentes. Não deu outra: Minutos depois, o Malcov mais novo disse que iria ao banheiro. Mentira. Subiu as escadas e até onde pôde-se ver, foi na direção do quarto de Shane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews fazem bem, são boas e eu gosto... Clique ali em baixo mesmo se for apenas para enviar reticências...

Beijos,

See Ya!


	8. Parte 07

Hello!! Chegando com mais um pedaço! Muito obrigada às reviews que estou recebendo!! E saibam que graças à vocês, essa trama vai pra frente! Espero de coração que estejam gostando, pois vão gostar ainda mais ao decorrer do caso!

**Antes de tudo, agradecimentos especiais à **

**Patricia Rodrigues,**

**Ninizinha,**

**Nanafics,**

**Cami,**

**Jessy-Winchester e**

**Leo-Shaka,**

**Pelas reviews que mandaram.**

E Leo.. Você realmente não faz nem idéia do que eles vão fazer?? Rsrsrs...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tocou a maçaneta e a abriu sem cerimônias, fechando a porta em seguida ao encontrar o mais velho apenas em jeans desabotoados, boxer e seus famosos chinelos brancos.

Shane olhou para Frank com uma cara estranha. Teria ele se lembrado de alguma de suas provocações? Não. Era impossível. Ou talvez não fosse tão impossível assim...

― O que você queria indo atrás de mim àquela hora?

Inquiriu Frank com seu olhar verde-inquisidor-penetrante.

― Só queria ver o que você tinha...

Shane não iria se deixar amedrontar por aqueles olhos, não agora, não diante disso. Ele tinha que levar essa sua doença para o túmulo... Sem deixar que esta afetasse seu relacionamento fraterno e carinhoso com Frank.

― Não mente Shane.

Disse Frank, abaixando a cabeça para não elevar o tom de voz. Ver Shane tentando escondê-lo algo o deixava sumamente irritado.

― Não estou mentindo! F-foi só que... Você me pareceu estranho e...

Frank o interrompeu:

― Já disse que quando você mente me machuca e me irrita? Sabe Shane, ― começou a andar pelo quarto ― ver quem você ama mentir tão descaradamente dói o bastante para diminuir esse amor e transformá-lo ao menos momentaneamente em angústia.

Shane ficou estático. Não, Frank não poderia estar dizendo no sentido que parecia estar... Não mesmo!

― Frankie... ― se aproximou do outro e o tocou o rosto num impulso ― E-eu só... queria saber porque você estava agindo estranho...

Aquela mesma carícia... Ah droga... Frank se arrepiara com aquilo... Se enxergava uma colegial quando o mais velho agia daquela forma. Lá em baixo, os Winchesters observavam as garotas prepararem o churrasco e especulavam sobre o caso.

O coração de Frank estava acelerado tanto quanto o de seu irmão. Não, ninguém viria interrompê-los agora.

― Diz pra mim o que foi Frankie... Pode falar comigo...

Shane dizia, olhando dentro dos orbes verdes do mais novo.

― Sabe o que é Shane? ― se afastou bruscamente e alçou o tom de voz ― É essa droga de jeito que você age! Isso tá me deixando paranóico! Seria tão bom se você parasse de se aproximar de mim! Eu não tenho consciência sobre meus atos ao menos dezoito horas por dia! Eu não sei o que faço, mas sei que posso fazer coisas muito, mas muito estranhas mesmo se você continuar assim...

Foi interrompido pela mão do mais velho em seu pulso, o impedindo de andar mais e o puxando em sua direção, bruscamente.

― Era isso? Bom, então deixa eu te dizer: Não suporto o jeito provocante que exala de você vinte e quatro horas por dia Frank! Não é só você que está paranóico irmão... E eu posso jurar que tenho bem mais problemas que você nesse ponto de vista.

Shane dizia aparentemente irritado. Frank só prestava atenção na boca dele, nos seus lábios e no modo em que os umedecia. Resolveu aproveitar da fraquejada mortal de Shane e agir do modo que tanto queria:

Colou seus lábios aos dele, ambos espantados o suficiente consigo mesmos. Começaram a corresponder-se em perfeita sincronia após um curto espaço de tempo, onde suas línguas se enlaçavam, onde Frank tinha os braços envoltos no pescoço de Shane e este tinha os seus envoltos à cintura de Frank, colando os corpos, tornando aquele simples ósculo um ato cada vez mais voraz, menos fraternal. Frank tremia. Shane tremia. Aquilo era algo desejado há tanto...

Os corpos colaram-se ainda mais. Não era mais errado por que não estavam matando ninguém, mas já que não estavam se rejeitando, não se importariam. Com consentimento não era tão pecado assim.

Do lado de fora, o barulho começou novamente. Fingiram não se importar, mas a casa tremeu. Daí, se separaram rapidamente ao ouvir o barulho cada vez mais próximo da janela.

— Ele está voltando Shane...

Disse Frank temeroso. Não sabiam o que aquela coisa podia fazer, mas sabiam que se quisesse poderia "engolir" qualquer um mato adentro e não deixar quaisquer pistas.

— Vamos sair daqui.

Disse Shane, puxando o mais novo pela mão para fora do quarto, correndo em direção a escada.

Sam olha aquela movimentação lá em cima e já sabendo do que se tratava, sai correndo para a varanda. Dean demora alguns segundos pra compreender o que estava acontecendo e sai atrás quando volta a realidade.

— Sam! Sammy!

Bate a porta. O mais novo estava parado em pé no meio do quintal com um brilho púrpura em volta de si mesmo.

Parecia um tipo de névoa. O chão em volta do mais novo era arranhado em forma de círculos, fazendo o mesmo movimento que a coisa. Sam girava junto, mas como se quisesse observar. E de repente, um som. Aquele mesmo som de algo arranhando ferro contra cimento. A coisa saiu de perto de Sam e deixou uma poeira roxa e brilhante caindo, indo para dentro da mata novamente.

— Não!!

Gritou e foi atrás. Na medida que corriam, ele sentia o aroma de jasmim mais forte. Enxergou uma pessoa correndo. Usava um longo vestido da cor da névoa: roxo brilhante.

— Hey! Espera!!!

Berrou. De nada adiantou. O que diabos era aquilo? Bom, deixou de ser importante quando atirou-se no lago. Mas... Aonde... Estava? Chegou na borda do lago e a areia do fundo continuava branca. E quieta.

Dean correu mato adentro. Seu Sammy estava lá em algum lugar e teria que encontrá-lo de qualquer modo.

Pôde vê-lo se atirando no lago. Foi até a borda e assim que pensou em saltar, Sam emergiu com algo nas mãos.

— Sammy!

Espichou a mão para o mais novo, que aceitou e saiu da água.

— Ela... Saltou...

Disse enquanto tirava o excesso de água do rosto. Dean o segurou a face.

— Ela quem Sammy?

— A garota de roxo...

Deu o que carregava nas mãos para o mais velho, que observou. Um colar. Abriu o pingente e encontrou uma foto intacta... Era ela. Sim, uma garota que não passava dos treze. Aparentemente ruiva. E do outro lado, havia a foto de um garoto que parecia um pouco mais velho. O que seria aquilo? Um espírito vingativo? Certamente.

Voltaram para a casa e Sam ia tomar banho, enquanto Dean explicava a todos o que era aquilo, ou o que parecia ser. Todos ficaram suficientemente assustados e Shane o chamou no canto. Iriam ter uma conversa séria agora... Todos os "envolvidos".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua...

(Arquivo X??? rsrsrs)


	9. Parte 08

Como sempre, mais um capítulo com pegação, caso que não anda e alfinetadas...

Enfim pronto. Peço desculpas pelo atrasinho de dois dias... Minha labirintite resolveu dar as caras de novo...

Enfim: Look!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Quê? Como assim "tudo bem, ela já foi agora"?

— Estou dizendo que a droga da coisa se mandou. Parece que queria que alguém desse atenção pra ela.

— Tá... E como a gente fica? Espera ela voltar e quebrar alguém ao meio?

— Calma cara...

Dean, Sam e Shane conversavam enquanto Frank e as garotas permaneciam na cozinha. O churrasco seria em poucas horas e ainda não havia quase nada preparado. Ele e Shane ainda teriam que tomar banho e se arrumarem.

— Shane.. — gritou — Shane, vou subir...

— Tô indo! — respondeu e olhou para Dean — Espero que resolvamos isso antes que essa coisa mate mais alguém.

Deu as costas aos Winchesters e saiu de cena. Alguns minutos se passaram e as garotas foram até eles. Sally disse:

— Hey... A coisa toda tá pronta... Agora é só colocar no fogo.

Lei a abraçou pela cintura e completou:

— Diga aos garotos que fomos nos arrumar e logo mais a gente volta...

Sorriram e saíram de cena, deixando Sam e Dean papeando sobre um assunto qualquer na varanda.

Lá em cima, debaixo do chuveiro, não havia mais nada além de fumaça, espuma e Malcovs no meio de tudo aquilo.

Ah, droga... Haviam mãos pelo seu corpo, uma boca colada a sua num beijo ardente, um corpo alto e musculoso como o seu o prensando contra o azulejo frio, Shane. Sim, Shane o estava prensando contra a parede, contra o azulejo, contra seus princípios e sua moral, que podia jurar: estavam indo para o espaço.

Passou a atacar o pescoço de Frank. Podia senti-lo contra seu próprio corpo. Puxava-lhe levemente os cabelos, queria possuí-lo. Queria entrar em Frank e torná-los apenas um. Mas poderia esperar. "A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto..." Boa hora para se lembrar de uma das lições de matemática que mais faziam sentido em sua vida... Realmente: A ordem dos fatores não alteraria o produto, ou seja: Não importava o que acontecesse, ele e Frank permaneceriam juntos de agora até sempre.

Lá em baixo...

Sam revirava o arquivo de jornais da cidade no site da biblioteca local tentando encontrar em "mortes em lagos" o rosto daquela garota. Nada. Não havia nada.

Abriu outra guia e procurou por "desaparecidos". Enquanto revirava o site, Dean pescava cerveja, dedava a torta de "floresta negra" e pensava no que Sam tanto queria comprar na cidade. Ele também compraria uma coisa. Só não queria que o mais novo visse. Seria surpresa.. E uma boa surpresa. Digamos... Uma surpresa quente, pegando fogo...

Riu ante isso e resolveu atentar o mais novo, indo até ele e o abraçando por trás.

— Desaparecidos Sammy?

— Não achei nada em "mortes". Provavelmente acham que ela fugiu de casa com o cara da foto. Se ao menos eu soubesse o nome...

— Por que será que isso tá intacto?

— Deve ser porque o fantasma ou o que quer que seja aquilo o estava guardando em algum lugar, esperando que alguém a visse pra entregar.

— Era uma garota mesmo?

— Sim, Dean. Era uma garota. A garota da foto. Sem nem um estragadinho se quer saber. Estava tão intacta quanto a foto.

— E quanto à névoa roxa?

— Espíritos livres de pecados costumam fazer o que acham bonito. Por exemplo: a sereia nunca pecou, portanto faz os outros pecarem por ela, matarem por ela. Você bem sabe. Vai ver essa garota adorava roxo e agora tem o domínio sobre "sua própria névoa".

— Sempre com tantas explicações...

Mordiscou o pescoço de Sam e ofegou perigosamente próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Dean... Sai fora...

— Por que? Não quer?

— Alguém pode ver...

— Qual é Sammy! Não tem ninguém aqui. E mesmo se tivesse, não veriam...

Bateu a mão sobre o laptop do mais novo o fechando e o puxou pela camisa. Sam se deixou levar. Não queria lutar contra si mesmo. Não agora... Não com Dean sussurrando certas coisas em seu ouvido e metendo a mão em seu corpo como se profanasse a imagem de um santo.

Foi cruelmente arrastado para um canto mais sombrio qualquer e teve os lábios brutalmente atacados.

Sim, era o que mais queria. Correspondeu com ânimo, como sempre. Tinha o corpo prensado aparentemente em uma janela, que parecia querer se abrir aos poucos. Dean riu entre o beijo e quebrou o contato.

— Vamos cair lá fora.

— Vem!

Disse Sam ao olhar o pequeno corredor sombrio que dava para a porta de trás. Puxou Dean pela camisa e o estampou com bastante força na parede. Ah... Aquilo estava começando a se tornar interessante. O som tocando em um volume legal que provavelmente abafaria os gemidos de ambos, a luz quase ausente naquele local onde estavam e logo mais, a porta. Poderiam sair por lá caso ocorresse qualquer probleminha. Sim, aquilo estava se tornando interessante demais. Sam estava com fome. Fome de Dean. Fome de possuí-lo. Dean gemia como uma garota. Estava perdendo o controle com as palavrinhas absurdas que Sam soltava com a boca colada em sua orelha enquanto serpenteava contra ele, o pressionando com a perna.

— Sammy..

Gemeu. Não sabia o que falar. Na verdade, não tinha palavras. Mas o mais novo bem sabia o que aquilo significava. Começou a desafivelar aquele cinto grosso e quando tocou seus "dedinhos" no botão do Jeans, escutou uma porta de carro bater do lado de fora.

Quebraram o contato. Corados, ofegantes e excitados. Não sabiam o que fazer. Dean começou a rir. Sam gargalhou baixinho. Estavam em um verdadeiro balaio de gatos. E o pior de tudo: Uma silhueta feminina se aproximava da porta, com um cara alto atrás.

Sem mais delongas, a porta foi aberta. Uma ruiva aparentemente nociva entrou e puxou aquele cara porta adentro.

— Jason Walker...

Dean foi parando de rir, deixando apenas aquele sorriso de canto sarcástico em seus lábios.

— Pois é.. Eu mesmo, forasteiro.

— O que faz aqui? Veio se descabelar com o Malcov de novo?

— Não... Vim ver se aumento de estatura no churrasco dele...

E dentre a guerra de alfinetinhos pontudos, o Winchester mais novo interveio:

— Cara... Dá o fora... Não queremos confusão. Nem pra você nem pra eles.

— Hey... Não viemos causar problemas!

Afirmou a ruiva.

— Quem é você?

Dean inquiriu.

— Meu nome é Jackson. Katie Jackson. E podem sossegar que os garotos são assim. Eles brigam mas quando acaba, acaba mesmo. E não viemos brigar agora. O churrasco vai ser aonde hein?

Disse, levantando-se sobre seu salto quinze e vasculhando o ambiente com os olhos.

— Vamos fazer na frente da casa. Fica melhor pra geral.

Disse Jason. Sam e Dean se olharam. Que diabos era aquilo? Uma amizade com interações de casamento? Pois é... Aquele lugar era mesmo muito estranho.

Nada mais podiam fazer à não ser observar o jeito estranho daqueles dois. Pareciam ser os donos da casa. Só esperavam que quando os garotos descessem não pensassem que os deixaram entrar. Sam "caiu" no sofá e Dean caiu ao seu lado, aproveitando para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Sei o que você ia fazer... Vou cobrar depois.

Ah.. Aquela voz rouca fez Sam ficar completamente arrepiado. Não se importava se o mundo acabaria agora, amanhã ou depois. A única coisa que importava de verdade, era aquele cara ao seu lado; seu irmão, seu amante, seu amigo, namorado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E então... Continua...


	10. Parte 09

Mais um capítulo pra todos nós...

XXX

Saíram do banho e se arrumaram sem palavras. Frank estava estranhando. Por que diabos Shane não falava com ele? "Certamente bateu o arrependimento..." Pensou o Malcov mais novo suspirando tristemente enquanto se vestia com aquela regata vermelha por cima da camisa mais justa que o necessário branca.

— Desculpa...

Sentiu braços em volta de sua cintura. Eram os mesmos braços que o haviam mantido em pé minutos atrás no banheiro.

— Desculpa... E-eu... Jamais deveria...

O afastou bruscamente. Shane chorava? "Não! Não creio que tenha sido tão ruim!" Pensou Frank, olhando para seu irmão com os olhos apertados, tentando analisá-lo.

— Como é que é? Jamais?! Perai Shane... Tá bancando o arrependido?

— N-não é isso...

— Claro que é! — cortou o mais novo — Como pôde? Eu sabia! Só queria ferrar comigo, não é mesmo?

Parou de escutar o que Frank falava em alto e bom tom. Foi até ele e o agarrou pelos pulsos. Sua vista estava embaçada. O mandou com força contra a parede. Ouviu que ele havia se calado com o susto.

— Me escuta.

Ordenou. Frank permaneceu calado, obedecendo.

— Não estou arrependido. Só estou com medo do que vai rolar daqui pra frente. Não quero que você se afaste de mim porque eu te amo; Entende? Estou preocupado com a gente daqui pra frente.

Parou de falar. Frank entendeu como uma permissão. Era sua vez.

— Então não está arrependido?

— Não. Só não quero você longe de mim. Não sei o que somos agora, mas quero que fique comigo. Não só do jeito que era antes, mas daquele jeito de minutos atrás. Será que pode? Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis Frankie...

O acariciou o rosto.

— Tá... Tudo bem... Mas só se você prometer parar com essas paranóias. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil irmão... Eu te amo... E prometa também que não vai mais chorar, porque sabe, dói...

Bateu a mão sobre o coração e selou os lábios de Shane.

— Ok Frank... Eu prometo...

E o simples e terno selo se tornou um beijo francês, que depois passou a um beijo mais ardente, onde mãos encontravam corpos e cabelos, puxando para mais perto enquanto ainda havia jeito.

— Acho.. Melhor descermos...

Sussurrou o mais novo dentre o contato. Estavam quase se pegando pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora.

E foi o que fizeram. Aparentemente desconfiados, desceram as escadas sérios e no sistema de cada um por si e Deus por todos. Sim, estavam apavorados com a idéia de alguém descobrir.

— Jason???

Perguntou Frank, indo em direção ao outro.

— Não tô aqui pra brigar.

Pararam frente a frente.

— Quem te deixou entrar?

— Ninguém... E aproveita pra dizer pros seus cãezinhos aí que não precisam morder a gente...

— Walker... Pára.

— Ok Malcov, ok.

— Veio pro churrasco?

— Sim... A turma tá toda vindo pra cá.

— Eu sei... Pelo menos da parte da Lei e da Sally.

— A Katie tá lá fora revirando a churrasqueira.

— Já chegou?

— Veio comigo chapa..

Sorriram. Que tipo de pessoas eram essas? Lidar assim depois de uma briga! Isso sim era sobrenatural para os Winchesters.

O "jantar" corria tranqüilo até a hora da sobremesa, onde todos, já altos pela "pequena" quantidade de álcool no sangue, começaram a alfinetar-se com piadinhas e suposições. Frank se levantou e pegou o violão, voltando para a caixa de madeira onde estava assentado. Era bem grande, por volta de um metro quadrado. Algumas notinhas de Lenny Kravitz e Sally juntou-se. Lei juntou-se. Frank olhava para Dean o convidando e ao mesmo tempo desafiando, o que o mais velho não deixou de aceitar. Puxou seu banco até o lado de Frank e começou a seguir a música.

Sam, ao longe, olhava tudo. Se sentia sobrando. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou por cima deste.

— Observando a alegria alheia?

Inquiriu Shane. Também estava sozinho. Parou ao lado do Winchester e ofereceu-lhe um gole de sua cerveja. Sam aceitou.

— Sabia que beber na mesma garrafa de uma pessoa é um tipo de beijo indireto?

Sam corou e sorriu.

— Por que está dizendo isso? — abaixou o rosto e depois foi levantando vagarosamente, na medida em que levantava o olhar — Por um acaso quer me beijar?

Sim, Sam já estava alto. Havia compartilhado uns "compostos" com Frank por baixo da mesa.

— Talvez. Se o fizesse, você corresponderia?

— Não sei.. Talvez sim, talvez não.

Shane, com as pupilas "do tamanho da lua", riu alto e sussurrou:

— Por que não vem comigo pegar mais cerveja no freezer da garagem?

Saiu de cena. Sam o seguiu. Sim, o seguiu. Preferia esquecer a ficar ali vendo Dean cantar maravilhosamente bem ao lado de Frank. Nesse momento, se sentia redondamente substituível. A raiva estava tomando conta de suas reações juntamente com as substâncias nada nocivas que haviam nas coisas ingeridas "involuntariamente" por ele.

Shane adentrou a garagem e quando Sam o fez, automaticamente foi prensado pelo mais velho na parede, no escuro. Gemeu baixinho, fazendo Shane se lembrar de Frank e gemer também.

O Malcov colou seu corpo ao do mais novo, o tocando o rosto.

— E se... Alguém vier?

Sam inquiriu.

— Não, ninguém vai nos pegar.

E os lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez, aprofundando-se rapidamente num voraz beijo de língua. Shane pressionou sua perna entre as de Sam, o fazendo sentir calafrios. Podia jurar que se Dean os pegasse, ambos estariam mortos. Mas não. Dean não estava nem aí. Estava lá, cantando com Frank, substituindo seu irmão mais novo por ele, o cara de cabelos compridos e olhos verdes inquisidores.

Puxou Shane contra si e pôde sentir em evidência as partes mais excitadas dos corpos de ambos. Puxou os cabelos do mais velho. Estava ardente. Queria dominar Shane, e este parecia deixar-se levar. Tanto que gemia e demonstrava-se fracamente relutante. Sam poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele.

Quebraram o contato e olharam-se nos olhos. Tudo em volta parecia não existir. Sam inverteu as posições e pressionou Shane contra a parede, atacando-lhe o pescoço enquanto o dominava pelos cabelos e o prensava o membro com a perna e vez ou outra com o próprio também.

— Shaney.. Shaney!!! Shane!

Uma voz feminina gritou carinhosamente. Quebraram o contato o mais rápido possível e Sam foi em direção ao freezer, enquanto Shane saía na porta da garagem e recebia uma ruiva abraçante.

— Jilly!

— Hey! Não use meu apelido. É J-I-L-L!

— Easy Richards... Você também usou o meu...

— É uma forma carinhosa.

— Digo o mesmo.

— Não contestaaa...

Choramingou. Shane a beijou o pescoço e disse:

— Que veio fazer aqui?

— Te pedir mais cerveja. Lá na frente já era.

Se soltou do pescoço dele e lhe sorriu.

— Não se importa de levar, não é!? — e notando a vermelhidão de Shane, sorriu perversa. Até falaria algo, mas nessa hora, Sam apareceu tão vermelho quanto o outro — Woah! Já vi que não é a Jackson que tava aí com você...

Saiu saltitando como um foguete.

— Hey! Jill!! Volta aqui!

E ao longe, ela parou. Fez um gesto obsceno mexendo os quadris (CRÉU) e correu novamente.

— Puta que...

— Calma! Calma Shane. Ela não... Talvez não comente...

— Ela vai comentar!

— Ela já tá aparentemente bêbada demais! Acha que alguém vai dar ouvidos?

— A Katie vai...

— E daí?

— Daí que a Katie dando, todos dão. Só o grito que ela vai dar...

E em menos de cinco segundos, o violão parou de tocar acompanhado por um grito eufórico. A galera toda começou a rir audivelmente.

— Deus... Frank vai me matar...

Cuspiu Shane, sem prestar atenção no que dizia.

— Como é que é? — Sam o olhou abismado — Por que diabos o Frank se importaria?

Shane, percebendo que a mancada não tinha retorno, disse:

— Você não vai querer saber...

— Droga! Não acredito! Shane... — Sam abaixou a cabeça exasperado — Por que não me disse?

— Não queria que você soubesse! Eu queria te beijar, e pelo jeito você é muito certinho nesses lances Sammy...

— Não... Isso foi uma queda Shane, uma senhora queda. Nem mancada foi. E é Sam!

Nesse momento, Frank chegava com o violão nas mãos, Dean atrás e a galera inteira os seguindo. Parecia que um barraco ia rolar ali. Sorte, ou azar, era que estavam ligeiramente longe um do outro, Sam com o cenho franzido e Shane fingindo uma discussão.

— O que tá rolando?

Inquiriu Frank, o Deus Justiceiro Malcov.

— Nada que seja da sua conta.

Respondeu Sam sacando o jogo de Shane.

— Como é que é?

Frank ia se aproximar, Dean o prendeu com uma mão em seu pulso.

— O que tá rolando Sammy?

— Esse cara tá dizendo que é nossa culpa a coisa ter atacado de novo.

Sam estava totalmente no jogo. Shane camuflou um sorriso sincero com um de escárnio.

— Quando não vai gente "fuçar" as coisas dela, o lago dela, ela não aparece na nossa casa.

— O lago pode ser dela, mas a culpa não foi nossa. E no mais, mesmo se fosse, estaríamos certos. Estamos investigando! Cedo ou tarde teríamos que ficar cara a cara com ela!

Ah... Sam e seus argumentos... O rei da verdade como sempre...

Jason entrou no meio dos dois e disse:

— Já chega! C.H.E.G.A! A droga da festa vai continuar com todo mundo lá na frente ou a gente vai ter que ir embora por causa de vocês?

— Tá Walker... A festa vai continuar.

— Tenho primeiro nome Shane, e é Jason! Quanto a você forasteiro, parece muito nervosinho... Explodindo a toa... Baixa a bola e vai fazer algo mais útil que brigar...

Saiu de cena. Sam e Shane se seguravam para não explodirem em gargalhadas. Como diabos tinham conseguido montar uma cena daquelas no estado em que estavam? Foram juntos com a turma. Na frente da turma toda, Jason deu um abraço e levantou Jill do chão, dizendo:

— Você tá ficando louca guria... Eles não 'tavam dando um créu. Acho que vou te pôr pra dormir... Já bebeu demais.

— Me solta tarado!

Ela gritava, rindo. Sabia mesmo o que tinha visto. Mas agora, com Jason a "atacando" daquele jeito, podia deixar passar. Ah sim... Jason daquele jeito era melhor que sua guitarra e seus rolos todos juntos...

XXX

Agradeço a todos os que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews... Um grande abraço à todos!

**(SEARCH AHBL – JARED AND MISHA PHOTOS)**


	11. Parte 10

Passando pra deixar mais um capítulo de Crisis e agradecer a todos que têm deixado reviews...  
Espero que gostem!

XXXX

Todos voltaram aos seus respectivos lugares. Sam e Shane trouxeram mais cerveja. Algum tempo depois, um carro diferente estacionou junto aos outros. Um Camaro™ 2009. Dele, desceu ninguém mais ninguém menos que Castiel, com um lindo homem ao seu lado. Era loiro, usava um jeans rasgado e tinha os cabelos quase alcançando a cintura, muito loiros, que contrastavam com a camisa hippie e feminina de mangas longas branca, com detalhes indianos.

Todos os olharam. Dean levantou de onde estava e foi em direção à eles estranhado.

— Cas?

— Oi... Surpreso em me ver?

— ...

O anjo sorriu. Estava tão diferente... Os cabelos bagunçados, uma bata preta semelhante a do outro cara e um jeans claro, que acompanhava as variações de seu all-star xadrez.

— Este é Raphael... — aproximou-se de Dean e sussurrou — Um dos meus superiores.

— Isto é um anjo?

— Não... É uma sereia. Claro que é um anjo Dean...

Se afastaram e Raphael cumprimentou Dean. Apertaram as mãos.

— Prazer. Sou Raphael, mas pode me chamar de Raph..

— Dean Winchester. Aquele é meu irmão, Samuel.

— Eu já sei. Viemos bem preparados...

O anjo sorriu cordialmente. Seus olhos eram de um azul gelado, raríssimo.

— Posso ver...

Disse o Winchester mais velho, cortejando os coturnos de Raphael, o traje de Castiel e o Camaro™ 2009.

Depois de apresentá-los devidamente (diga-se de passagem = dissimuladamente) à todos, a festa continuou. Castiel só havia descido por causa de Sam e Shane. Caso não houvesse algum modo de proteger o Winchester mais novo de si mesmo, aquele caso poderia sair de sobrenatural para algo como homicídio doloso. Sim, Dean seria capaz de matar por Sam. Só ele mesmo não sabia disso, ou fingia não saber.

A festa continuou. Sam não gostou muito de ver aquele cara ao lado de Castiel que o parecia estar vigiando. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Sam sabia que aqueles não eram olhares luxuriosos, muito menos convidativos. Tinha algo maior sobre ele, algo... Tenebroso.

— Dean... Posso falar com você?

Castiel sussurrou. Dean sorriu e saíram pra um canto.

Castiel encostou-se numa das paredes externas da casa e disse:

— Ah Dean... Não sabe o quanto está sendo difícil pra mim...

— O que Cas? O que tá sendo difícil pra você?

— Manter certas coisas presas dentro da minha boca quando, na verdade, minha vontade era de contá-las com cada mínimo detalhe permitido...

— O que tá rolando Cas? E por que eu tenho quase certeza que essas coisas tem à ver comigo?

Dean havia notado na entonação usada por Castiel que não era algo leve como um demônio a mais ou a menos.

— Por que tem, Dean... E eu juro, não queria ter descido aqui, mas foi a única forma de me certificar que você estava bem...

O tocou o rosto. Droga! Quando Castiel parecia expressar sentimentos é por que a coisa tava feia!

— Que passa Cas? O que é? Tem a ver com Sam, não tem?

— Sim. Tem. — abaixou o rosto depois de afastar sua mão de Dean — E vai te ferir Dean, mas preciso que entenda uma coisa antes... Ele não tem culpa. Isso é uma espécie de Karma...

— Cas, você tá me assustando...

O tom sempre calmo do anjo deixou Dean com o coração acelerado.

— Vou te dizer, mas se tentar qualquer coisa ou esboçar qualquer reação violenta, incompreensiva e impensada, te apago e só acorda amanhã de noite.

— Certo Cas... — Dean fervilhava por dentro — Crava mais essa estaca.

O anjo passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e começou:

— É o seguinte: Estava com Raphael por essas imediações conversando sobre vocês. Tanto o que andam cometendo, como o quão forte e importante você está se tornando e também o quão influenciável Sam está ficando por causa das coisas que anda ingerindo, quando por um motivo qualquer ele me arrastou para cá. Me pregou contra o corpo dele e sussurrou em meu ouvido algo do tipo "não reaja quando ver" e me virou de súbito. Estávamos dentro da garagem. Sam estava sendo... — corou — prensado.

— Como é que é?

— Esfria Dean! Se não eu me calo e te apago.

O Winchester mais velho esfregou o rosto. Já fazia uma leve idéia...

— Shane o estava atacando tão vorazmente... E não digo isso no sentido de briga... Por que eu te juro: Nenhum dos dois queria brigar ali...

Dean grunhiu e bateu um pé no chão.

— Eu vou matá-lo! Não só ele! Os dois!

— Calma Dean...

— Calma! Cas! Eu amo Sammy! E ele é capaz de fazer isso!

Dean fez menção de andar a passos largos em direção à festa e Castiel o tomou de um braço, o colando na parede e travando-o com o próprio corpo.

— Ahg!

Gemeu Dean tamanha a força do impacto.

— O que eu disse?

— Solta Cas!

— O que eu disse, hein Dean?

— Solta Castiel! Eu preciso resolver isso!

O anjo o prensou ainda mais contra a parede e disse em um tom tenebroso:

— Você vai me escutar quieto, calado e sem sair daqui, porque eu te juro Dean... Se causar mais um problema, Raphael vai castigá-los. Ele quase caiu por ter se apaixonado pela irmã carnalmente... E não tolera relações desse tipo que fazem as pessoas brigarem ou sofrerem. Então, acho bom que fique claro: Abaixa sua moral e segue o que vou dizer...

Nesse momento, Sam apareceu e inquiriu:

— Que merda tá rolando aqui? Por que tá se pegando com...

Não terminou a frase. Caiu desacordado nos braços de Raphael.

— Não liguem... Ele não vai se lembrar de nada. Nada mesmo. Nem do que Castiel acabou de te dizer Dean... Vou levá-lo pra cima.

— É bom mesmo!

Exclamou Castiel com um sorriso amarelo ao seu superior. Quando os dois saíram de cena, Dean abaixou a cabeça.

— Sabe Cas... Eu queria esquecer isso que você me disse... Por que eu não tô com raiva. Na verdade, eu tô magoado, ferido com as atitudes de Sam..

Deixou sua cabeça pender sobre um ombro do anjo. Queria chorar. E com ele, Dean sabia que podia deixar a máscara de insensível de lado.

— Vamos subir... Vocês estão precisando dormir.

— Cas.. Não me apague... Eu prometo que não vou brigar...

— Eu sei que não vai Dean... E sei que agora está começando a entender que Sam só precisa de apoio, atenção...

Segurou o primogênito Winchester pelo braço e subiram pela porta de trás. Castiel o levou ao quarto e ao abrir a porta, encontrou Raphael acariciando o rosto de Sam, que jazia adormecido e encoberto por um edredom. Seus sapatos estavam no chão, junto a seu jeans e sua camisa. Dean se despiu, ficando apenas em boxers e deitou-se junto a Sam, encobrindo-se também. Raphael estava sentado ao lado de Sam. Castiel assentou-se ao lado de Dean e o acariciou também, até que dormisse como Sam. Agora, poderia partir com Raphael e só voltar quando fosse realmente preciso.

Depois de algum tempo, desceram. Despediram-se dos anfitriões e saíram de cena. Castiel cantou os pneus e pegou estrada.

Uns minutos depois, Raphael cansado de olhar praquele rosto de semblante triste, disse:

— Para o carro Castiel...

— Quê?

— Para o carro.

Castiel obedeceu e foi para o acostamento.

— Que foi?

— Tira essa expressão triste que eu te prometo: tudo vai ficar bem.

Castiel sorriu levemente e ficou estático ao sentir a mão do outro anjo em seu rosto. Sua expressão ficou indefinida. Era como se estivesse preso num bloco de gelo. Não podia se mexer, reagir.

Sentiu aqueles lábios contra os seus. Arregalou os olhos azuis. O selo se desfez e Raph disse baixinho:

— Easy, Cas... Close your eyes...

Castiel obedeceu. E obedeceu ao que o outro anjo fazia também. Obedeceu àqueles lábios que pediram aos seus um contato mais profundo, obedeceu àquelas mãos que procuraram as suas e obedeceu ao ritmo dos corações acelerados. Sabia que estava quase caindo. Mas não se importaria. Há muito vinha nutrindo esse sentimento. Sim. Tinha sentimentos. Ainda estava se adaptando à eles, mas já sabia defini-los.

— Don't worry Cas.. I have them too...

Sussurrou Raphael, colocando sua mão direita sobre o coração de Castiel e a do mesmo sobre o seu.

Aquilo era errado. Mas era sincero.

XXXX


	12. Parte 11

Olá! Finalmente mais um capítulo! Peço desculpas a todos pela demora. Estou de mudança para o Nordeste, então não estou tendo tempo para nada... Prometo que assim que as coisas se ajeitarem (fase pós-mudança) não atraso mais.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e um grande abraço a todos!

Espero que gostem!

XXXXXX

Amanheceu. Sam acordou com leves raios de sol se chocando contra seu rosto. E pra completar, com uma dor de cabeça de matar. Olhou para o lado e viu Dean com a expressão mais serena de toda sua vida. Quis beijá-lo e o fez. Sentiu uma angústia imensa. Não sabia o porquê, mas quando deu por si, lágrimas desprendiam de seus olhos. Tocou a face adormecida numa carícia que mais se encaixava num pedido de desculpas. O motivo, Sam não sabia. Ou ao menos não conseguia se lembrar.

Dean abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi Sam à sua frente, com os olhos fechados e dois finos rios transparentes correndo por suas bochechas. A primeira coisa que sentiu, foi uma mão com dedos leves tocar-lhe o rosto. A segunda foi uma dor gigantesca em seu peito. Não sabia se por Sam ter feito o que fez ou por vê-lo chorar.

— Sammy...

Sussurrou. O mais novo abriu os olhos. Arregalou-os.

— Está... Acordado.. Dean?

— Não... Estou acordando. Por que está chorando?

Se apoiou em um cotovelo e tocou a face do mais novo, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

— E-eu não sei... Me perdoa...

— Quê? Como assim Sammy? Te perdoar pelo quê?

— Eu não sei Dean... Eu não sei. Só preciso que me perdoe!

Chorou alto como uma criança. Bem que Raphael havia dito... Sam não se lembrava de nada. Apenas sabia que tinha feito algo ruim, errado.

— Eu te perdôo Sammy, do que quer que seja.

— Jura?

— Claro que sim! Vem cá... Para de chorar...

Deitou-se e deitou Sam sobre seu peito, o acariciando os cabelos. Foi sentindo como ele se relaxou, e em pouco tempo estava tão ou mais em paz que ele. Ambos adormeceram novamente.

Dean acordou com o som alto de um dos carros atingindo seus ouvidos. Era algo como Dance, ou Techno. Levantou-se e pôde ver seu Sammy adormecido como uma criança mergulhada na paz.

Se aproximou da janela enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Viu Shane e Frank no maior...

— Amasso!!!

Disse, arregalando os olhos. Frank estava emparelhado contra o 4X4, Shane mordia seu pescoço e se esfregava contra ele.

Dean estava ficando babado naquilo quando sentiu mãos em sua cintura. Olhou assustado para trás e deparou-se com Castiel.

— Cas?!

Sussurrou.

— Bom dia.

Dean gelou ante o toque morno em sua cintura. Castiel sussurrara em seu pescoço.

— B..bom dia...

Disse, gaguejando.

— Por que ao invés de ficar aí olhando e quase perdendo o queixo você não faz algo? Volte pra cama... Sam ia se sentir mais confortável com você... Dentro dele...

Dean arregalou os olhos. Questionaria Castiel agora mesmo. Virou-se. Se ele estivesse ali.

— Mas que porra foi essa Castiel?

Grunhiu alto. O anjo, em seu esconderijo, apenas ria. Havia adorado a idéia de Raphael. Provocaria Dean até a última instância. Instigaria Dean para que este ficasse o mais próximo possível de Sam. Por que no fundo, ambos os anjos sabiam: Dean passaria por maus lençóis nos próximos dias. Tentariam ajudá-lo, mas sabiam que seria difícil.

Horas mais tarde, estavam de saída em rumo a biblioteca da cidade. O sol ainda castigava a cidade. Estava um calor infernal.

No som, o cd de Nickelback fazia a trilha para aquele lindo dia de sol.

— Maldito sol.

Reclamou Dean. Sam apenas riu. Gostava do sol... O fazia esquecer-se de todas as coisas ruins que aconteciam quando a escuridão dominava o mundo.

Mais algum tempo dentre ruas, informações e reclamações excessivas de Dean, chegaram ao prédio da biblioteca local. Sim.. Ali havia muito trabalho a ser feito...

Começaram pelos artigos de jornal. Sam começou por eles. Dean foi verificar os "casos misteriosos" que haviam estampados num grande mural ao lado do mapa-múndi.

E foi nesse painel, que ele encontrou algo muito importante:

"Garota de treze anos desaparece no dia de seu aniversário."

"Gina Dashwood desaparece em dia de aniversário"

"Caso Dashwood – Impossível solucionar" Dizem policiais locais.

"FBI é notificado do caso Dashwood"

"Federais assumem caso Dashwood"

"Gina Dashwood – Desaparecida"

Sua mente dava voltas. Observou o retrato da garota... Longos cabelos ruivos, pele pálida, olhos gelados. Parecia-se com Anna... Porém, tão angelical quanto.

Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. Voltou-se para trás e deparou-se com Sam.

— Achou algo interessante?

Perguntou. O mais novo estendeu-lhe um artigo, onde a Senhora Dashwood culpava Melanie Wood pelo desaparecimento de sua filha.

— Mas como? Elas parecem ser da mesma idade!

— Eu não sei... Já vi de tudo, então, não posso duvidar de hipóteses, Dean... Vamos procurar a tal Wood...

— Esse jornal é de quinze anos atrás! Será que ela ainda existe?

— Sim, deve existir. Esse tipo de gente não sai da cidade por um motivo qualquer.

— E ser incriminada com treze anos é um motivo qualquer?

— Bom, não, mas ela pode ter se beneficiado disso talvez..

— Tá bom, Sam... Chega. Vamos.

— Ao menos temos um nome...

— Éh.. já é um começo...

Algum tempo depois, estavam de volta ao domínio Malcov com centenas de hipóteses em mente quando passaram frente a um lago imenso. Dean parou. Desceu. Sam apenas observou.

O mais velho começou a se despir aos poucos. Estavam em meio ao nada. O carro com o rádio ligado, sintonizado na rádio local, um caso em andamento, água fria, lábios em seu pescoço, língua roçando sobre sua pele...

— Hey!

Se afastou. Não soube como, mas em uma fração de segundos, estava apenas em boxers, dentro d'água, com Dean colado em seu corpo, atacando-o.

— O que foi? Não quer?

Sam sorriu de lado e respondeu mais rouco que Dean:

— Evidente que quero — fez que lhe metesse a mão — Mas não sabia que estava tão faminto assim...

— Você não viu nada ainda, Sammy...

Os lábios tocaram os seus, um frio subiu por sua espinha, aquela mão atreveu-se a adentrar o simples tecido que ajudava a separá-los...

"Oh! Damn!"

Pensou, quando viu-se sem reação ao ser empurrado para trás até encostar-se na parte rasa do lago, sentando-se automaticamente. Os lábios não se separaram. Pelo contrário: Sam deixou-se ser usado pelos lábios de Dean, por suas mãos e pelo seu corpo quente, que o encurralava contra a grama selvagem que forrava o solo, verde, macia, molhada... Tão molhada quanto os beijos que trocavam. Os lábios de Dean tocando os seus de modo selvagem, deixando-se ser mordiscado vez ou outra... Suas línguas se tocando e depois afastando-se unidas apenas por um tênue fio de saliva...

Ah... Isso estava deixando-os loucos.

— Dean... — gemeu entre o beijo — eu quero agora...

— Aqui?

— Não vai negar que você queria que eu pedisse..

— Realmente.. Eu queria...

— E eu ainda quero... Quero você ferrando comigo agora...

E quando Dean entrou, entrou à seco, na brutalidade, como Sam havia pedido. Gemeram em uníssono, consumindo-se um no outro.

Pode-se dizer que demorariam um bom tempo até irem realmente para "casa".

XXXXXX

See Ya!


	13. Parte 12

Passando rapidinho pra atualizar...

Acho que devem saber como é temporada de viagens...

Obrigada pelas reviews!

XXX

— Ah!

Sim, aquilo fora um gemido. Dean abriu um sorriso daqueles.

— Éh.. Pelo visto tem alguém ocupado lá em cima...

Sam corou na hora. Sabia quem eram as pessoas ocupadas lá em cima. Sabia que não era Frank com nenhuma mulher, muito menos Shane. Seu coração disparou. Suas pernas tremeram e sua respiração ficou difícil. Dean percebeu.

— Está assim por causa do Shane?

O queixo de Sam caiu... Ao menos do beijo ele se lembrava... Não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois. Pelo visto, Dean sabia mais do que ele.

— Dean... E-eu... Olha...

— Eu não quero saber.

Interrompeu o mais velho. Subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do quarto.

— Dean!

"Merda!"

Subiu as escadas. Sim, alguém havia contado à Dean. E não era Shane, com certeza.

Quando passou em frente à porta entreaberta, viu Frank descendo sobre o membro de Shane, na cama, com os cabelos bagunçados, rebolando... apenas um lençol branco tampava a cena... Ardeu. Queria estar ali junto com eles e com Dean.

"Nossa!" Pensou, quando percebeu o tipo de pensamentos que estava tendo. E pior que havia brigado com Dean... Droga..

Adentrou o quarto e encontrou o outro sentado sobre a cama, lendo um artigo aleatório do jornal.

Aproximou-se do mais velho e olhou também.

— Temos que procurar Melanie Wood...

Disse Dean. Sempre que estava nervoso se focava no trabalho. Até demais.

Puxou levemente o artigo de suas mãos e Dean o olhou nos olhos com o cenho franzido.

— Qual é Sam...

— Dean, por favor... Me escuta.

— Tá bom... — suspirou exasperado — Fala... Tô escutando...

— E-eu não lembro muito bem, mas... Eu sei que fiz algo errado! E só não sei o que... Mas... Eu tenho uma idéia do que possa ser e... tô pedindo perdão!

— Tudo bem Sammy... Só me diz que não vai mais se atracar com ele. Você tem à mim! Ou não sou bom o suficiente?

— N-não é isso!!

— Então me diz, Sam... O que diabos fez você cair nas graças dele?

— Ele provocou e... eu tava... bêbado!

— Mentira.

— Dean! Por favor!

— Tá... Chega...

— Dean...

O mais velho se levantou e saiu porta afora. Depois de alguns segundos, Sam viu o Impala se afastar da casa. Dean estava chateado.

---

Se ele não estava enganado, aquilo no som era o mais novo cd deprimente de Sam, que fez questão de entrar com a pior música agora... Por que diabos ele havia o traído? Por que? "Eu não devo ser suficiente mesmo... Nem pra isso..." Reclamava em pensamento consigo mesmo. Estava se sentindo só, abandonado. E para isso, nada melhor que mergulhar no caso. Procuraria a senhorita Wood agora. E enquanto não a encontrasse, não voltaria para "casa".

Limpou algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão e pisou fundo no acelerador.

De lá de cima, um anjo que não o seu, lhe guardava.

---

"Carregando... 20 por cento... 60 por cento... 100 por cento. Bem vindo ao banco de dados da polícia de Crystal Lake City. Informe sua Id e senha."

Sam revirou os papéis em cima da cama e fez o login como "Sargento Jones". Era a Id mais segura que possuía no momento.

Tempo depois, a porta do quarto se abriu e Shane adentrou silencioso como um fantasma. Sam sequer percebera. Estava longe, mandando uma sms para Dean que dizia:

"Rua Marvelle 1750. Volta logo."

Sentiu braços ao seu redor e arrepiou-se.

— Shane...

Contestou. Inútil. Sentiu aquela boca deliciosa colar-se ao seu ouvido e escutou:

— Ocupado?

— N-não...

Fraquejou mais uma vez. Pôde sentir suas barreiras ruindo. O Malcov moveu-se e colou os lábios.

Mal sabia que, da porta, Frank observava enciumado.

"Se você pode, maninho, eu também."

Afirmou para si mesmo enquanto observava aquele contato resumir-se em um beijo francês.

Podia ver as línguas se tocando, os olhos fechados, a mão de Sam no peito de Shane... E o pior de tudo, é que estava se excitando com aquilo, quando deveria entrar lá e acabar com a festinha.

Saiu de cena antes que fosse descoberto. Estava com lágrimas no olhar. Bateu a porta do quarto.

---

— Sam...

Shane sussurrou entre o beijo, quebrando o contato.

— Diga...

— Eu te quero. Mesmo que só por uma noite.

O coração do Winchester mais novo disparou. Estava tão confuso! Precisava urgentemente de seus comprimidos. Estava passando boas horas sem eles, mas não era de ferro. Ainda mais no meio de tal situação.

Olhou para Shane e este quebrou o contato visual assentando-se nas pernas de Sam e o beijando, roçando-se sobre a ereção do mais novo. Sim, Sam estava excitado. Shane era quente. Não tanto quanto Dean, mas era. Muito.

O sentiu roçar-se novamente contra seu corpo. Estava tão excitado quanto ele.

— Acho melhor... — tentou dizer algo. Shane quebrou o contato — Fechar... a porta...

O Malcov sorriu. Sam estava na sua... E isso era ótimo! Levantou-se e foi até a porta, trancando-a.

Sam se levantou da cadeira e abraçou Shane, reiniciando o beijo. Dean já estava bravo mesmo... Então não havia nada que não pudesse fazer.

Lá em baixo, Frank estava com o ciúme corroendo suas veias. Se Shane podia ter um affair, ele também podia. E seria com Dean. Queria Dean para ele. Todo. Corpo, beijos, carícias...

---

Sam arregalou os olhos ao cair de costas na cama. O que diabos estava fazendo?

Deu um jeito de sair debaixo de Shane e correu porta afora. Correu. Tudo o que fez. Correu casa afora, correu floresta adentro.

Seus passos eram rápidos e largos. Ofegava. Por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo com Dean? Por que estava sendo tão mau? Tão injusto?

Seus pensamentos só o deixaram enxergar quando a viu. A garota do lago. Parou de súbito e esperou que ela fugisse, mas ela não o fez. Apenas o olhou e sussurrou:

— Eu sei como se sente...

E como mágica, apareceu à sua frente, o tocando o rosto. Sam não se desvencilhou. Apenas olhou dentro daqueles olhos gelados. Sua mente foi invadida por imagens. Tristes. E dalí, ele soube tudo o que acontecera.

— Tudo o que você tem que fazer é escutar seu coração, mesmo que isso te faça perder alguma coisa. No fundo, você sempre vai pelo caminho certo. — era como se estivessem se comunicando pela mente. A boca da garota não se movia — Não se deixe levar pelo momento, ou você pode acabar como eu... Sozinho.

Depois disso, desapareceu, deixando Sam coberto por uma poeira roxa. Ele suspirou e perguntou baixinho:

— Por que você os mata?

— Eu não os mato. Fico triste e meu ódio os atrai até mim, no fundo do lago. Pode ver. Todos estão lá... Todos eles.

— Você também?

— Acho que sim, não sei... Não consigo me lembrar...

Ela dizia. Sam não sabia de onde vinham as palavras, pelo fato da garota não estar visível, mas sabia que ela estava ali. E ficaria o quanto fosse preciso, até confortá-lo.

Algo pareceu ocasionar um flash na mente de Sam, ante seus olhos. Ele pôde ver tudo o que se passara diante dos olhos da garota, inclusive cenas perturbadoras de quando foi atacada por aquela outra garota... Melanie... E a dor era tão intensa, tão forte que...

— Aaah!

Gritou. Caiu de joelhos e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Voltou à realidade. Passou a mão pelo rosto e seus olhos, mais uma vez em sua vida, sangravam.

— Por favor... Pegue meu diário e entregue a ela... Tudo o que ela precisa, é saber que não fiz por mal!

A garota chorava. Sam não podia vê-la, mas sentia sua presença... E mais imagens vieram-lhe à mente. Coisas simples como amizade, torcida organizada, sorvete, bonecas e garotos. Coisas normais da vida de uma adolescente.

E então, tudo parou. A voz da garota sumiu, e restou daquele momento apenas uma chave dourada e pequena na frente de Sam, sobre uma poeira roxa...

Aquilo havia sido forte demais para ele. Uma alma tão pura e tão feliz ser sacrificada daquele modo. Levantou-se após pegar a chave e saiu em direção à casa. Enfiou a mão em seu bolso traseiro. Abriu sua carteira e retirou um de seus comprimidos, levando à boca enquanto respirava ofegante. Engoliu e esperou um pouco até voltar para a casa.

Não havia ninguém ali. Agradeceu a Deus por isso. Correu para o quarto. Sabia onde devia ir, sabia o que fazer, só não tinha cabeça pra isso agora. Trancou-se e deixou seu corpo cair na cama.

Algum tempo se passou e aquele único comprimido ainda não havia sido suficiente, então fez o favor de tomar outro.

Dean chegava devagar com seu Impala.

XXX

See Ya!


	14. Parte 13

Passando pra deixar mais um capítulo de Crisis... Desculpem pela demora, mas acho que devem saber o quão ruim é a fase de adaptação num lugar totalmente novo...

Espero que gostem e obrigada pelas reviews...

XXX

Como se nada houvesse acontecido, Dean adentrou a casa procurando por Sam. Subiu as escadas em passos rápidos, abrindo a porta do quarto bruscamente assim que a alcançou.

— Sam?

Perguntou assim que percebeu o corpo maior estirado sobre a cama. Fechou a porta e aproximou-se.

— Sammy...

Chamou. Sem resposta. O mais novo estava desacordado. Largou os papéis que trouxera sobre a mesa de cabeceira e tocou o rosto do mais novo. Sam estava gelado. Dean sentiu seu coração disparar. Checou a respiração do mais novo. Estava fraca. Pulsação ainda mais. Parecia apenas um corpo que mal emitia um ronronar mórbido, aquele que diz em alto e bom tom que as coisas não estão bem.

Dean estava apavorando-se. Queria gritar por ajuda, mas sua voz protestava. Insistia em não sair.

De repente, percebeu mais de uma presença às suas costas. Voltou-se e notou Castiel ao lado de Raphael.

— Cas... Por favor...

— Ele está quase tendo uma overdose...

Disse o anjo moreno.

— Está por um fio.

Completou o loiro. Dean sentiu os olhos marejarem. Por que estava acontecendo isso?? Ele tentou tanto!

— Castiel! Por favor! Faça alguma coisa!!!

Pediu Dean chorando feito criança, com Sam em seus braços.

— Eu não posso... Não consigo fazer nada em relação a isso...

Raphael tocou o ombro do anjo moreno, pedindo a atenção do mesmo. Castiel voltou-se a ele.

— Só há uma coisa... Hospital. E quanto às perguntas, eu os livro delas...

Dito isso, pouco tempo depois estavam no hospital local. Sam estava sendo atendido, Dean preocupado e os anjos dando um jeito na situação. Castiel consolando Dean e Raphael dominando as mentes de quem quer que fosse para que não se lembrassem mais tarde.

— Por que, Cas?

Sussurrou Dean, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do anjo enquanto seu olhar vago passeava pelo quadro de avisos na parede à sua frente.

— Predestinação, Dean... Não quero parecer estranho, muito menos maluco ou injusto, mas isso teria que acontecer cedo ou tarde.

— Eu entendo Cas, mas eu juro, eu tentei fazê-lo parar, eu pensei que ele não mexesse mais!

— Eu sei Dean, eu sei... Eu quem o diga...

Permaneceram ali por mais algum tempo até o médico finalmente aparecer e conseguir tranqüilizar Dean com boas notícias do estado de Sam.

O Winchester mais velho se deitou no colo de Castiel e permitiu-se fechar os olhos por um momento, sentindo-se protegido e confortado na presença de seu anjo pessoal.

Castiel o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido algo como "durma, tudo ficará bem." E então, depois de muito sem descansar, Dean permitiu-se fechar os olhos para dormir sem preocupação, sabendo que Sam estava sob olhos atentos e protetores...

Castiel suspirou aliviado. Já sabiam como resolver o caso, agora era apenas uma questão de tempo até Sam ser liberado de seu rehab para o fazerem. Ou até mesmo, se não fosse muito difícil para Dean deixar Sam sozinho, ele mesmo poderia entregar o diário da garota à Melanie.

Sam, em seu "sono induzido" teria tempo o suficiente para recuperar-se e colocar a cabeça no lugar mesmo adormecido. De todo modo, agora estava longe do que lhe havia trazido ao hospital.

---

Alguns dias angustiantes se passaram e Dean, junto de Castiel, resolveu o caso.

Sentado no hospital, se lembrou de todo o desespero e arrependimento refletidos nos olhos da garota má. Lembrou-se de seu olhar de "justiça seja feita" enquanto se entregava à polícia, lembrou-se dos familiares de Gina, agora felizes e realizados, lembrou-se do sorriso que pôde ver no rosto daquela garota do lago, que agora tinha um nome, uma história e uma passagem de ida para longe da fúria, do ódio e da injustiça. Uma alma pura, subindo direto para o céu.

---

"**Me senti flutuar. Não por vontade própria, não desta vez. Ainda não podia partir. Tinha algumas coisas à fazer.**

— **Por favor, deixe-me cumprir meus últimos desejos...**

**Ela me sorriu e soltou-me a mão, que só agora percebi que segurara. Voltei para baixo e a ouvi dizer que não demorasse.**

**A primeira coisa que fiz, foi tocar o solo e deixar que uma gota de toda a minha felicidade caísse e se transformasse em flores roxas, espalhando-se por toda a região.**

**Pus-me a correr. Adentrei a casa que tanto observava. Frank e o mais velho, Shane, pareciam discutir. Sem deixar-me ser vista, deixei-lhes cair gotas de felicidade, abençoando-os para sempre.**

**Fui para fora, segurei a barra de meu vestido e permiti-me navegar por entre as nuvens como se fossem ondas, indo até meus salvadores. Castiel, Raphael, Dean e Sam. Quanto aos anjos, apenas lhes sorri, garantindo que estaria sempre com eles lá em cima.**

**Aproximei-me de Dean e me fiz visível aos seus olhos quando meus pés tocaram o chão.**

**Ele se assustou. Toquei seu rosto triste e o fiz alegrar-se com apenas algumas palavras que, eu sei: Lhe valeram justo o que sempre precisou: Estar certo do amor incondicional de Sam e saber que não, ele não era o vilão, o fraco, e sim, era o herói tocado por Deus, tocado pelo destino. **

**Deixei-me desaparecer pelos corredores do hospital caminhando, encontrando meu penúltimo destino: Sam, aquele quem mais sofrera nos últimos dias; Grande parte, por causa dos mais nobres sentimentos, como amor, compaixão, carinho...**

**Estava ali, inconsciente. O toquei a face e sussurrei em seu ouvido:**

— _**Espero que não volte a cometer os mesmos erros... Ou pode ser pior. Sei que quando acordar vai pensar que foi um sonho, mas com isso... — depositei meu pingente em sua mão — saberá que não foi... Dean te ama, sei que já sabe. E não preciso nem dizer que é para sempre... Você verá com o passar do tempo. Não precisa duvidar, apenas confie em seus sentimentos. Garanto que esclarecem quaisquer dúvidas... Adeus Sam, e muito obrigada por tudo. Sempre olharei por vocês.**_

_**Beijei-lhe a testa e afastei-me. Agora iria em busca de meu último afazer. Iria em busca dela... Mel...**_

_**Precisei deixar-me guiar pelo vento até onde todos estavam: julgando-a. Era perigoso aparecer ali, mas não podia partir novamente sem despedir-me de minha melhor amiga acima de tudo e de minha família..."**_

XXX

See ya!


	15. Parte 14

Capítulo final...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abriu os olhos. A imagem estava turva, parecia um teto de hospital. Notou alguns aparelhos, notou-se estranho por dentro.

— Dean!

A voz não saiu. Estava rouco, praticamente mudo. Ficou desesperado, mas teve que se acalmar. Precisava pensar em um modo de chamar atenção. Não havia nada que pudesse derrubar, não havia aquela "coisinha inútil" para chamar alguém, não havia nada além de sua própria força de vontade. Tentou outra vez e conseguiu emitir um ruído pouco mais alto, algo que fez com que a enfermeira aparecesse. Precisava ver Dean, falar com Dean, abraçá-lo para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Tentou se levantar quando a enfermeira deixou a sala e sentiu algo balançar em sua mão. Olhou. Todas as cenas que não viu voltaram à sua mente. Sorriu. No fundo, sabia que agora ela estava bem...

— Sammy!

Dean apareceu na porta do quarto. Foi até o mais novo e o abraçou com força. Sam chorou. Sentiu-se confortado o suficiente nos braços de Dean para isso.

— Não Sammy... Eu estou aqui... Não chora...

Disse Dean. Depois de toda aquela tempestade, a bonança parecia finalmente estar dando as caras.

Ver toda aquela trajetória trágica de Sam, o fazia pensar no quão frágil a vida era. Mesmo depois de todas as experiências que mostravam isso, ainda insistia em ser o soldado perfeito, de modo que só notara este detalhe quando Sam foi ameaçado por seus próprios passos.

Agora, mais que nunca, entendia o que "cuidar" queria dizer. Não se cuida apenas com carinho. Vez ou outra é necessário um pulso firme para domar a selvageria do destino.

---

Não demorou muitos dias e Sam estava fora do hospital, recuperado. Agora, não havia mais nada os prendendo naquela cidade. O caso já estava resolvido, os Malcov estavam a salvo como toda aquela região e não havia mais nenhum "deslize" entre eles. Frank continuava com seus "compostos" e Shane, a turma continuava bagunçada como sempre e a casa deles havia virado o novo ponto de encontro da galera.

Fazia sol, era um belo entardecer e Sam se despedia de Frank em frente ao Impala. Dean se despedia de Shane, enquanto recebia os devidos agradecimentos.

— Não posso dizer que te darei o mundo Dean, mas sempre que precisarem de qualquer coisa, podem se lembrar de nós em primeiro plano. Sempre estaremos aqui, e a casa agora é grande e segura o suficiente para abrigar visitas...

Shane sorriu. Dean sorriu.

— Sem problemas Shane... Sempre que passarmos por aqui faremos questão de vir ver como estão as coisas. Fiquem bem, e, qualquer coisa, podem contar com a gente. Já sabem o número...

— E sabemos também que o serviço é garantido...

Disse Frank, intrometendo-se na conversa e parando ao lado de Shane. Terminaram de se despedir e Dean foi em direção ao carro. Sam já o aguardava no banco do carona, rodando o colar que havia "aparecido misteriosamente" em seu dedo. Agora, iriam em busca de um novo caso, ou quem sabe, de alguns dias de férias...

Dean deu partida e deixaram para trás mais uma história, mais um desafio vencido, mais lembranças marcantes em suas trajetórias. A estrada parecia alegre com o céu laranja-tarde a contrastar com o asfalto cinza, que decerto os levaria para qualquer outro caso difícil, mas não impossível.

E, de algum lugar, dois anjos os observavam. Anjos especiais, anjos que descobriam sentimentos por mais estranhos que pudessem parecer. Anjos, que agora pecavam por gula, preguiça, luxúria, ciúmes... Oops! Quer dizer, Ira e tantos outros pecados, originais ou não. Mesmo assim, continuavam anjos, continuavam protegendo, predestinando e movendo os caminhos de vários "salvadores do mundo" por aí, inclusive o caminho de Sam e Dean Winchester, que, traçado em uma só linha, até o presente momento os levava para um lugar indefinido, mas nem por isso menos promissor e interessante...

---

Alcançaram a highway e mais uma vez, Dean pôde sorrir e ver Sam fazer o mesmo. Não havia nada mais gratificante que a sensação de dever cumprido. Era isso o que tornava a vida interessante além dos perigos, de todas as situações marcantes e coisas que ficariam para sempre na memória...

Recostou sua cabeça contra o banco e disse:

— O que acha que faremos agora?

— Não sei... O que pretende fazer?

— Talvez ficar um tempo fora de ação... Sabe, descansar e colocar a cabeça em ordem.

— Quer ir para onde? Temos muitos cartões poupados, podemos curtir um pouco...

— Isso se a polícia não colocar as mãos na gente mais uma vez, não é?!

Sorriram.

— Eles podem nos pegar Sam, mas você sabe que só ficamos se queremos...

— Bom... Tem razão...

O mais novo pegou o mapa e começou a observar alguns possíveis destinos quando o celular tocou. Era o número de Bobby.

— Aposto que nos quer lá pra mais uma tarefa antes das férias...

Dean riu e atendeu como sempre, esperando mais trabalho de seu bom amigo, de seu quase pai, Bobby Singer.

— Venham para cá. Tenho algo importante para vocês. Espero que não demorem...

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desligar. Dean manobrou o carro de modo selvagem na pista e, banhados pelo por do sol, retornaram na direção certa, definida quando mais precisavam.

E por mais que tudo parecesse exaustivo ou perigoso demais, aquela era a vida que tanto gostavam. Tinham um ao outro, tinham quem zelasse por eles, tinham olhos atentos sobre si por todo o tempo, tinham o pequeno segredo sujo, que tornava as coisas cada vez mais interessantes...

Aquele era o modo Winchester. Puro, e duro.

Fim!

XXX

Mais um projeto finalizado!!!

XD

Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e pela presença, e peço desculpas pela demora. Crisis foi afetada por um período de transição, no qual deixei o Sudeste e vim parar no RN... Até que é legal.. O ruim, é estar presa entre a faculdade e coisas como a cultura local, que com tantas festas e tanta badalação (que decerto não tem à ver com a cultura), me tomam as madrugadas que usava para meus projetos... Mas essa é apenas uma fase de adaptação... Logo mais, passa!

Thanks for everybody!

See Ya!!


End file.
